Cleveland
by WithDemonWings
Summary: When Puck heads to Cleveland to find a shop that his Nana help set up, not only does he find the store, but he also gets a slight furry problem, complete with ears and a tail. He would also like to know how he ended up with Hummel of all people. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_This is yet another prompt from the PucKurt meme on LiveJournal. I've opted to leave the prompt out of the beginning of this one, because I don't want to ruin the fun for you guys!_

_This one is for eb012203, who picked it, and IceQueenRia, who unknowingly nudged me into writing this sooner, rather than later. _;-)_ You guys rock! _

_Yeah, it's a Glee/Buffy crossover, but only a little bit like at the beginning, and maybe a little bit in the middle… and it's only 2 characters, and it's after the series, but no season 8… But it's mostly Glee and there's no slayer and no one dies. Magic is a given in this, it happens. Cleveland does sit on a Hellmouth after all... It's rated T for now... but that might go up later... but I'm going to may try to keep this clean-ish. Really, I am.  
><em>

_One last thing, this has slash and will eventually be Puck/Kurt!  
><em>

_I hope you enjoy it! _

_Edit - My sincerest apologies to everyone for getting this twice, I was fiddling around with the properties for the story and screwed them up and then I couldn't put them back to what they were. All I wanted to do was change the category to only Glee and it just wouldn't do it. So you might want to delete that first one you alerted and alert this one... again I am SO sorry!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Why Puck Hates Cleveland and Absolutely Refuses to go Back<strong>

_**Chapter 01**_

Puck had spent the better part of his day scouring the shops of Cleveland, looking for the perfect gift for his Nana's birthday.

He had opted for Cleveland rather than Columbus because, well, his Nana had told him about a shop she'd helped put together and it was in Cleveland.

The Magic Book? The Magic Box? Or something like that, but he hadn't been able to find it. He was tired and hungry and tired, so he dropped onto a nearby bench to look around for some fuel.

'Xander, honestly? The Magic Box? You couldn't have picked a different name?' an exasperated British voiced asked.

'Come on, Giles. It's nostalgic,' another younger voice countered.

Puck looked up to find the younger man hugging the British man from behind.

'Thank you, love,' the older man sighed, as he turned his head for a chaste kiss.

Xander pulled away from Giles, 'come inside, you have to see it. I set it up with the help of Nana Puckerman because you took forever to get here.'

Giles chuckled, but let the other man tug him into the store that Puck was positive he'd walked by about half a dozen times.

With a groan he picked up his bags, because while he had been looking specifically for his Nana's birthday, he'd found things for his friends and little sister, even a beautiful small hand crafted faerie for his mother.

Pushing the door open, Puck was hit by that Jasmine-y herbal smell that reminded him of his Nana, and to a lesser extent, Finn's mother.

'Wow,' Puck blurted, floored by all the stuff in the store.

'Oh, hello,' Giles blurted as he pulled away from Xander in surprise.

'Puck?' Xander blurted as he studied him with his one good eye.

'Yeah?' Puck replied, a little nervous that this man knew him, though he shouldn't have been, since he was sure they'd been talking about his Nana. He would forever deny the squawk he let out when Xander pulled him into a hug.

'Nana talks about you all the time, I feel like you're my little brother, or more accurately, the younger cousin I haven't seen since that one super festive holiday that we don't mention anymore.'

'Xander, let the poor child go, you're scaring him,' Giles reprimanded gently, mildly amused.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' he pulled away, slightly embarrassed. 'I'm Xander, this is my partner Giles, and he's finally just moved here from jolly ol'England.' He introduced, putting on a horrid accent that made both Puck and Giles cringe.

'Please don't ever do that again,' Giles practically begged.

Puck gave a laugh at the pair, before Xander draped an arm over his shoulders as he pulled the bags from one of Puck's hands.

'Leave your bags here,' he stated as he dropped the bags behind the counter, before he pulled an empty handed Puck around the store, pointing out all the various knickknacks and doodads that littered the shelves.

'But this!' he finally let go of Puck and headed to the back room, letting Puck explore the store on his own.

Xander was rambling on about something or other, but Puck wasn't really listening as he let something pull him. He'd listen to his Nana and her lady friends ramble on about magic often enough that he knew that to fighting it would be useless.

Then he found it.

A small glass statue of tiger.

It was sort of glowing, but not really, yet there were bright colours, pinks, purples and blues, swirling around inside it. Or that's what it looked like. Puck cautiously picked it up to study it.

So focused on the colours inside that he didn't notice them flare out and surround him.

A moment later the tiger clunked the carpeted floor.

'She's been eyeing these earrings since she first… oh, I missed it!' Xander gave an indignant huff as he watched as Giles picked up the glass tiger. The colours had muted some but they stilled swirled lazily around their glass cage.

'Well, I'll add this to his packages,' Giles offered as Xander headed to the phone.

'Better call, Nana, let her know what happened,' he replied, picking up the phone.

Giles wrapped the tigers and the earrings up while Xander chatted amiably with Nana Puckerman.

About 20 minutes later, Giles had wrapped both packages and set them in two large boxes with all of Puck's bags, and had set about making tea as he served three customers.

Xander was still on the phone.

'Hey, Giles, what does Puck look like?' he called out, unable to see his lover.

'I don't know,' Giles replied, not looked up from the books he was shelving.

'What do you mean you don't know?' Xander hissed covering the mouth piece.

'I mean, Puck wasn't around. Because he wasn't there, I didn't see him, so I don't know what he looks like.'

'You're all full of helpfulness aren't you?' Xander gave his version of the Disappointed Buffy look, before turning back to the phone and Nana.

'He's just the – what? No! He's probably just hiding… I didn't… he… he was? Oh, okay then, I don't feel so bad. It's okay Giles, he wasn't supposed to stay.'

Giles simply hummed in response, vaguely listening to the conversation that Xander was having with Nana and two customers.

He rolled his eyes, but sent a prayer that whatever happened to the young boy would work in his favour.

* * *

><p><em>I implore you to take a moment, while you put this story on alert, to leave a quick review. They are like crack to me and fuel me to write faster. The faster I write. The quicker I update. Please review? <em>

_I'm going away for the weekend, with no internet connection, so I'm hoping to come home to a very full inbox, and have more written. _**;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews and everything! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic! Keep those reviews coming! _

_I had a lovely holiday, feel refreshed if a little sunburned, but refreshed nontheless!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>02.<br>**_

Kurt needed to get out of the house, and away from Finn.

It was Saturday and he had been left alone with Finn, who hadn't stopped playing video games since Friday night. Carole was at the hospital while Burt was at the Garage, dealing with an emergency. Kurt had gone in for a few hours that morning to help but had left at lunch, he wanted to do some homework and pick up some groceries.

When Kurt gotten home, and asked Finn for help; Finn, who hadn't even showered yet and was surrounded by food bags of food, had only shouted obscenities at the game he was still playing, completely ignoring the other boy.

Kurt managed to get everything in and was the middle of rolling the dough for the pizza they'd be having for dinner when Finn called to him, 'bring me a Coke!' it was laced with profanities aimed at the game. 'And a sandwich,' he added.

'Get it yourself!' Kurt shouted back, 'I'm busy!"

'So am I!'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'pause your idiot game and get your unwashed, lazy ass off the couch and get it yourself.'

'But Kurt,' Finn whined, 'if you'd just brought it when I'd asked, I'd have it by now.'

'If you'd gotten it yourself you would've had it sooner,' Kurt snarled back.

'Why are you being such a bitch about this?'

'Because you lumbering ignoramus, I am elbow deep in pizza dough, making the dinner that you had to have immediately, even though Carole had something special planned tonight that wasn't good enough for you. And I'm NOT your damn maid!'

An angry growl came from the living room, 'Bring me my damn Coke!'

Kurt stormed over to the fridge, grabbed a can and gave it a good shake before launching it at Finn's head, 'next time get it yourself!' he bellowed before going back to the dough, wishing he had a door to slam.

He gave a small smile of satisfaction when Finn cried out as the can hissed all over him, and began to sing along with the radio as he finished up the pizzas.

Kurt wondered if he could get Finn out of the house for a bit, before remembering that Rachel had about a dozen lessons today.

He was about to call Mercedes, to get himself out of the house, only to remember that she had to babysit her sisters. Blaine was out because he was on a date with Sam.

He tried calling Puck but it went straight to voicemail.

With a sigh he flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, he could hear Finn still playing his video game in his pyjama's that were, no doubt, still soaked with coke. Ew.

He decided to go for a jog.

He changed and headed up to tell Finn, 'I'm going for a jog, I'll be back in about an hour or so,' he stated flatly as he walked by Finn.

'What? You're not going to clean up?' Finn asked, finally pausing his game to look at Kurt expectantly.

'So now you pause your game?'

'Are you going to clean?' Finn asked again, trying to brush the crumbs from his sticky shirt.

Kurt levelled his iciest, bitchiest glare at Finn, 'Really? Seriously?' Sylvester would have hidden behind Schuester.

Finn just nodded.

Kurt spun on his heal and stormed from the house, slamming the door hard enough to make the windows shake.

'So, no, then?' Finn called after Kurt.

Kurt ran fast and hard, wanting to get his anger at his idiot step brother out of his system. He ran full out for almost thirty minutes before he had to stop because of a cramp.

He was glad he'd had enough sense to bring a bottle of water with him, as he walked off the cramp.

With a sigh, he wandered around the park he'd ended up in. He didn't recognize it and suddenly realised that he was in a less reputable part of town. Damn Finn and his idiocy. Kurt immediately turned around and headed back the way he'd come in a light jog.

He heard yelling and, despite his better judgement, he went to investigate, and found a group of young kids, none of them older than 12, all huddled around something.

One of the boys was demanding that they hold something still so he could burn its tail, while a little girl sobbed for them to stop.

The boy that was blocking Kurt's view of whatever they were torturing finally moved, and Kurt caught sight of a small black and grey kitten with a tuft of long fur on its head that looked absolutely petrified as it did absolutely everything in its power to get away.

'Oh my god! Loki! What the hell are you doing to my cat?' Kurt demanded angrily as he stormed towards the group.

Kurt scooped up the kitten and cooed softly to it, even as he continued to glare at the kids who hadn't moved.

The kitten trembled in Kurt's hands, but didn't try to get away.

'You better hope he's not injured in any way, because if he is I will find your parents and you _will_ be paying his medical bills.'

'It's just a stupid cat,' the kid with the lighter scoffed.

'How would like it if I tried to burn your dog's tail, or your little sister's arm or your leg?' The kid looked a little shocked, 'it may be "just a stupid cat", but he means something to someone. Think about it the next time you want to hurt another stupid cat or a smaller kid.' Kurt stated, before he stormed off, holding the kitten tightly, but gently.

As he headed home, he wondered how exactly he was going to explain the cat to his father and Carole; because there was no way he was giving the adorable creature up, even if it did shed on everything.

* * *

><p><em>I've opened a new poll, so go vote on a story you'd like to see expanded, continued, or whatever... Thanks! And the more reviews I get, the faster I write, the sooner I update! ;)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the alerts and favourites and reviews! Please keep them coming! **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>03 <strong>_

When Kurt walked through the front door, Carole and Finn were yelling at each other.

He found Burt in the garage, tinkering with the motorcycle that had been abandoned at the garage.

'Dad?'

Burt's head shot up and he cursed as he nicked himself on a jagged piece of metal.

'Hey, kiddo,' he grimaced as he moved to the wash basin to rinse out the scratch.

'What are they fighting about?' Kurt asked as he watched his father clean his wound. He had heard Carole scold Finn but he'd never heard them actually fight like they were.

'You, actually,' Burt replied as he wrapped paper towel around the wound. He chuckled at the look of horror that Kurt had. 'Relax. They were fighting before I got home, from what I can gather the minute Carole walked in Finn started complaining about you. That you wouldn't bring him a sandwich and a drink when he asked you too, and that you wouldn't clean up his mess. You aren't his maid, and he shouldn't treat you as such. Besides, the living room is disgusting at the moment and I don't think he's moved from the couch all day.'

'I know. That's why I shook the can of coke before throwing it at his head, and left. I didn't want to kill him,' Kurt replied, still holding the kitten tightly.

'You shouldn't have thrown the can at his head,' Burt scolded, though it was ruined as he started to chuckle.

Kurt smiled, laughing softly, 'It was the least violent thing I would have done, besides I don't even think he felt it.'

'What have you got here?' Burt asked, nodding to the bundle in his arms.

'Oh, uh…' he smiled sheepishly as he revealed the small kitten. 'I went out for a run, to get away from inFinnurating, and found some kids trying to burn his tail.'

'How do you know he doesn't belong to one of those kids?' Burt asked eyeing the small bundle his son was gently petting.

'When I claimed he was my cat, Loki, none of them protested,' he replied, with a shrug.

Burt watched the little fluff ball as it tried to investigate his surroundings.

'I take it you want to keep it.' Burt stated as he led Kurt into the house. The shouting had died down, but the pair was still cautious.

'Please dad? I'll make an appointment for the vet for Monday and I'll get everything I need for him tomorrow and get him registered and… Oh! I could go now…'

Burt chuckled, 'let's wait to see what Carole has to say first.'

Kurt followed his father into the house, 'why don't you try to get him to have some milk or water,' Burt offered as he went to get Carole.

'So Finnegan, who's going to get your drink?' Carole asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

'Me,' Finn replied, his head hung in shame.

'Who's going to get your food?'

'Me.'

'Who's going clean up after you?'

Finn sighed, 'me.'

'Good, now go take a shower, you reek,' Carole stated, pushing Finn to the stairs.

When he was gone, Burt waved Carole into the kitchen.

'Oh my gosh, we _are_ keeping him right?' she blurted as she dropped to the floor next to Kurt and Loki.

Burt laughed as both Kurt and Carole looked at him hopefully, 'okay, he can stay.'

'Yay!' Carole blurted clapping, causing Kurt to laugh. 'Come on, we need to go shopping,' she stated, grabbing Kurt's arm, 'and bring the little fluff ball!'

Kurt scooped up the surprised kitten, before Carole pulled him out the front door, 'We'll be back in about an hour!'

'Where are they going?' Finn appeared, still damp in a t-shirt and jeans.

'Kurt found a stray kitten that he's decided to adopt. Carole took him out to pick up some supplies.'

'Why does he get a cat, but I can't have a dog?'

Burt sighed, 'Finn, you can't keep a goldfish alive for more than a week. Kurt's had the same beta fish since he was 11,' he replied.

'But…'

'We'll talk about it when your mother gets back with Kurt,' Burt cut off his rant. 'A dog is a lot of responsibility. More than a cat and no offense Finn, but you yo-yo between girlfriends, more often than Kurt changes clothes.'

'What does that even mean?' Finn demanded, clearly confused.

'It means that until you can prove to us that you can be responsible, then you won't be getting a dog.'

'But I am responsible!' Finn blurted petulantly.

'Really? Because your actions today don't really support that,' Burt stated pointedly.

Finn, at least, had the grace to look ashamed. He nodded before he headed upstairs to his room to do homework. Or at least that's what Burt hoped he was going to do.

When Kurt and Carole returned from their spree, both laden down with bags from the pet store, Burt had managed to pre-heat the oven so Kurt just had to slide the pizzas into the oven.

As they waited for them to cook, they showed off all of Loki's new toys, including the bed so he could sleep in the sun, several things for him to chew and shred and a lovely studded collar in a pretty blue.

Kurt left him a saucer of soft food, while they ate, Finn glaring at the adorable fur ball all through dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to let me know what you think, and vote in my poll! <em>:)


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I will eventually get to the replying to said reviews! And to everyone who has alerted, favourited or read! _

_A few people recently requested a chapter from Puck's POV. This chapter is just a coincidence. I don't mind hearing about what you'd like to see, and sometimes I can fit it in. But I have most of this story written, if only in my head, so please before you make requests for something, let the story play out. _

_Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_This chapter would have been out sooner, but it was bothering me. Something was missing, and I've read through it like four times now and I'm still not too sure about it… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>04. <strong>_

Sometime on Sunday, as Kurt was doing his homework, he noticed Loki starting to act a little funny, like he suddenly didn't know how to walk or something.

It was kind of adorable as the kitten stumbled almost drunkenly around Kurt's bed, but it was a little disconcerting as he tried to stand on his hind legs.

'Hey, buddy, what are you trying to do?' Kurt asked, lying on the bed next to the kitten, which had begun to mew pitifully. His claw caught in the duvet.

Puck was petrified, which didn't happen very often.

He had woken up and found himself someplace he didn't recognize. And everything was so big!

He began to tremble when there was a calming voice and a hand pulling him against a warm body.

What the hell had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was finally finding the store his Nana had been raving about.

And now here he was on this giant soft thing that wouldn't let him walk and this giant was holding him like he was some kind of pet or something and he had no idea who he was with.

Then he was suddenly hot and wet and oh no…

Puck whimpered and he wanted to cry; the last time he cried had been when he'd given up his daughter; and before that when he'd realized that his father wasn't coming back.

He was being carried somewhere and he dug his claws into the softness under him. The giant thing cried out in surprised pain but kept a hold of him.

The giant that was carrying him stopped before turning on the water before plugging the sink, causing Puck to want to climb whatever was carrying him.

He was suddenly plunged into the lukewarm water, clawing and _mewing _pitifully, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

The human who had him, cooed to him softly as the urine, because now that Puck could smell it, he realised that's what it was, was washed away. He didn't mind the bath, even if it was humiliating.

He was wrapped in a fluffy towel before being set on the counter.

He sat and tried to lick his fur but he couldn't quite reach the right spot so he tried rolling around on the towel that he was still sort of wrapped in.

He flailed comically as he almost rolled off the counter, but his human saved him, chuckling softy.

He settled as he watched the human strip, but he couldn't figure out who it was, because the human kept his back to him. So he turned and examined himself in the mirror.

He stumbled back and almost fell into the sink.

He was a cat! No he was a kitten! That was so not badass.

'Hey, what do you think you're doing?'

The human picked him up, holding him eye level, and Puck could only stare at the human in surprise.

He never would've pegged Kurt Hummel as a cat person, or as an animal person, really. He'd be too busy worrying about whether his clothing would be covered in cat hair.

But Puck had just peed on him, and he wasn't freaking out.

And oh, look at that… Kurt was naked. And wow. Who knew he was hiding that kind of body?

Okay, no. He was so not perving on Kurt when he was a kitten; because, while Puck was into a lot of things, bestiality was not one of them.

'Stay on the towel, little one, and try not to fall off the counter. I don't want you to hurt yourself,' Kurt half requested, half instructed as he scratched that spot behind Puck's ear that had him melting and purring rather awkwardly.

Puck attempted to lick his fur again as he waited for Kurt to shower, but he was having a hard time with the whole fur thing.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, before picking up a stunned Puck.

Suddenly it clicked. He was in Kurt's room! That meant that he was in Kurt's house, which meant that he was in Finn's house too!

Damn it, he melted into Kurt, who had magical hands, and tried to focus.

Finn would help him. Finn would know who he was! He rushed to the edge of the bed, and stared down, trying to work up the nerve to jump from the height, which was really only like 2 feet but Puck who was only maybe 5 inches tall, it looked much, _much_ farther.

'No, you don't. You could hurt yourself,' Kurt scolded, scooping Puck up and placing him in the middle of the bed again.

Now if only Puck could get down.

Puck settled himself on the bed, and watched Kurt get dressed. It was… odd, seeing the normally fashion conscious boy dress in a pair of loose sweats and an old t-shirt.

Puck's respect for Kurt went up several notches as he noticed that the shirt Kurt had pulled on was for Guns N' Roses.

'So now that you don't seem quite so traumatized, Loki,' Kurt began, scooping Puck up from the bed, 'I'm going to take you on a tour, so there are no more accidents like earlier.' If Puck could have, he would have blushed.

The first stop on the tour was the litter box; it was hidden beside the washer and dryer to give Puck/Loki a little bit of privacy.

His food and water dishes were in the kitchen, by the back door. And he was only allowed in Kurt's room which was the basement, the living room, the study, and the kitchen.

That was only because Kurt had to basically carry him up the stairs. He could do a few at a time, but they tired him out by the time he got to five.

'You'll be able to explore when you're bigger, Loki.' Kurt offered as he set the kitten on the floor.

Puck immediately set about exploring the area, and learning how to control his limbs, all thoughts of getting Finn to recognize him forgotten.

Kurt would chuckle every now and again as he watched Loki slide around the floor before he tried tackling the stairs, again. Coming down them was easy, it was getting up them that was the hard part.

Puck soon discovered that if he took them one at a time and slowly, he could make it up the stairs on his own. If he could just keep his claws from catching the carpet, he'd be set.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again and don't forget to leave a quick review! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers! You all make my day when I get your awesome reviews! Thanks to everyone who has alerted and favourited this story already! I love all of you! _

_Please keep those reviews coming! I love hearing what you think!_

_My apologies for the excessive amount of exclamation marks..._

_ No offense meant to the wonderful police officers of Lima, Ohio. I'm sure they do an excellent job!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>05.<br>**_

Puck spent the next three days recovering from his traumatic experience at the vet.

The barbarian had wanted to "fix" him. Thankfully Kurt had put a stop to that immediately as he pried Puck, and all his itty bitty, razor sharp kitten claws, from the vet's hand. He was still very much attached to his junk, thank you very much.

So when Kurt wasn't at school or out with whomever he went out with, Puck tried to stay as close to Kurt as possible, which wasn't so bad because Kurt liked to cuddle.

'Puck wasn't at school again today,' Kurt said as he scooped Loki into his arms for a cuddle.

Loki purred as Kurt messaged him in all the right places.

'I'm really starting to worry about him; he hasn't been to class all week. I mean it's only been 2 days, but still, it's not like him. Sure, Puck wouldn't have thought twice about skipping out on class, but I know Noah has been trying to get better grades.'

Puck perked up at his name. So Kurt had been paying attention to him…

'But no one else seemed to notice, or care, and I don't know why. They all just shrug and say, "it's Puck. He'll show up eventually." I asked at the front desk but because I'm not family or some shit and they didn't tell me anything.'

Puck snuggled into Kurt, trying to offer him a little bit of comfort, and also to say that he was right here; in Kurt's lap.

'There's no answer at his home phone, and his cell just keeps going to voice mail,' Kurt side and flopped back onto his bed with Loki in his arms, before he shot back up again. "Maybe he's sick or something; I should go check on him. Yes. I should. You stay here,' he bopped Loki on the nose and Puck looked rather bewildered, causing Kurt to laugh.

Surprising Puck, Kurt kissed his forehead, 'you are adorable. Stay here, I'll go check on Puck and come right back.'

Puck gave a pitiful mew as Kurt headed out the door.

'Play with Finn, and I'll be back before you know it,' he stated, before he vanished from sight.

Well, Puck thought, it was now or never. So he made his way slowly and diligently up the stairs, taking them one at a time before finding his water dish. Man it was tough going up stairs!

Suddenly he was scooped up into a pair of arms and Carole's familiar jasmine/vanilla scent washed over him.

'Did Kurt leave you downstairs?' she asked, and Puck mewed in reply, causing Carole to laugh softly.

'Have some water,' she stated, setting him down in front of his water bowl, which he eagerly drank down, along with some dry food.

When he was finished, he tried to go find Finn, but Carole scooped him up and carried him outside, where he was easily distracted by the bug and the shiny thing, and oh something moved!

Carole laughed as Loki pounced on anything that moved.

Finn was up in his room, watching as his mum played with the kitten in the backyard, and scowled.

He could be responsible. He'd prove it to them.

He just had to figure out how…

Kurt wasn't gone long, but Loki was curled up in Carole's lap when he got back.

'What's wrong?' Carole asked, as a confused Kurt dropped onto the couch next to Carole.

Kurt was quiet for a long minute.

'Noah's been missing from class all week, and I was worried but I couldn't find out anything from the office at school. So I went to his place to see if he was okay, but his mother hadn't seen him in like a week, and she didn't seem to care that he hadn't been at school. Or that no one had seen him.

Puck couldn't help the whimper before he crawled onto Kurt's lap, and Kurt immediately began to scratch him in all the right places.

'I know he's done a lot of stupid things, but I can't see him just up and running away,' Carole offered, pulling Kurt against her.

Kurt sighed, 'I know, I'm just worried about him.'

'I have to go do some shopping, and there isn't much that we can do about Puck right now,' Carole offered, just wanting to get Kurt's mind onto something other than Puck. 'We can go to the police before we go shopping, to see if there's anything we can do.'

Kurt nodded, 'yeah.' He nodded, yeah it wasn't much, but at least it was something.

The police weren't very helpful, but they managed to file a missing persons report, but since Puck was 17, almost 18, he hadn't been abducted, and there was no violence involved so there was little that could be done. His history didn't help either. He'd run away before, to Finn's house, several times when he was younger, after his father had left and his history of violence only led them to believe that he had simply up and left. They issued a "be on the lookout" for him, but they apparently had better things to do than look for a missing delinquent.

Carole had ranted about incompetent policemen for the entire shopping trip; it had kept Kurt amused, but he still worried about Puck, what with the incompetency of the police department and all.

After getting the shopping done, and picking up a few more things for Loki that Carole had to get, they headed home.

Kurt had no idea what to do about Puck, but since he was only a friend, if that, from school, there wasn't much he could do. So he would keep calling Puck's phone and hope that someone, preferably Puck himself, would answer the damn thing.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for reading! Please review then go vote in my poll... *lost kitten eyes and quivering lip*<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all of you wonderful people! If you keep reviewing the way you have been, this story will be written in no time! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>06. <strong>

Puck dug his nails into the tender flesh of the giant foot that had come down in front of him, and that was only because he'd managed to get out of the way.

Finn yelped and Puck wondered where he found shoes big enough to fit those boats.

Of course, since Puck still had his claws in Finn's foot, his moment of contemplation didn't last long as Finn swung his foot around. Puck dragged his claws through the skin, before he let go and tried to jump for the couch.

Puck scrambled off the couch and hid underneath it, as far back as he could go.

'Alright you little monster it's time to end this,' Finn tried to growl, but he sounded like a lion cub learning how to growl. Suddenly Finn's hand was under the couch, reaching for Puck.

Puck batted at the hand once or twice, just to tease Finn.

All Puck had wanted was a cuddle, and maybe to see if Finn could figure out who he really was, but that had clearly worked.

Finn made a grab at him, and with a hiss, Puck dug his itty bitty kitty claws into Finn's hand.

Finn screamed like a girl and, of course, made it worse by yanking his hand away.

As Finn cursed and inspected his hand, Puck bolted from under the couch and ran.

Recovering from the shock of having his hand mauled, Finn crashed after the little terror.

Other than having gotten too close to Finn's junk, Puck wasn't really sure what he'd done to piss him off so badly. It wasn't his fault Finn couldn't have a pet of his own…

He surprised himself when he leapt up onto one of the kitchen chairs, he preened for a moment before he settled to watch Finn tear the living room apart.

Puck heard the car first and he managed to get to the front door without Finn seeing him. Soon enough, Carole and Kurt were bringing in several bags of food.

'Finnegan!' Carole yelled as she caught sight of the state of the living room.

'Mum!' Finn blurted in surprise, looking incredibly foolish as he brought the two couch cushions he'd been holding above his head down behind his back.

'You had better be cleaning this up and have a damn good excuse as to why my living room looks like it was hit by a tornado,' Carole scolded, adding a glare for good measure.

'Loki, you are simply adorable,' Kurt began, scolding the kitten that was winding around his feet, 'but oh my Gucci…' he trailed off as he caught sight of the damage that Finn had caused.

'I am not cleaning that up Carole,' he stated fiercely. 'I am not cleaning up after him!'

'I don't expect you to, sweetheart,' Carole replied, still glaring at Finn before she turned and brought the bags she'd been carrying into the kitchen.

Finn suddenly launched himself at Kurt, well he was aiming for Loki, but Kurt just happened to be in the way.

Puck hissed and launched himself at Finn, suddenly needing to protect Kurt.

Finn grabbed at Loki and collided with Kurt's legs, causing him to yelp and fall back onto Finn.

He somehow managed to not drop the bags.

'Finnegan Christopher Hudson!' Carole yelled, grabbing Finn's ear and twisting it.

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' he complained as his mother pulled him to his feet.

'What is wrong with you?' Kurt yelled at Finn, who simply glared at Kurt who was now holding Loki, and inspecting him for any injuries.

'That little beast is trying to kill me!' he blurted, pointing at Loki in case they weren't sure who he was taking about.

Kurt glared at Finn, while Carole gave an unimpressed snort of laughter.

'Really? I have no idea why,' she stated dryly.

'He was trying to claw off my 'nads!' Finn blurted, trying to defend himself.

Kurt winced, he knew what it felt like to have those dangerously sharp claws, dangerously close to his goods, but he didn't think it warranted this destruction.

'And that warranted destroying my living room?' Carole was trying not to yell.

'He was hiding!'

'And what were you going to do once you found him?'

Finn had the grace to look mildly ashamed as he mumbled something.

'I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you,' she stated with a glare.

Kurt's hold on Loki tightened as Finn mumbled, a little more clearly, 'drown the rat.'

'And you wonder why you can't have a pet!' Kurt practically snarled. 'Did it ever occur to you that all he wanted was a little affection and that he still can't quite use his claws properly? He's just a kitten, Finn!'

Finn went bright red but before he could reply, Kurt stormed into the kitchen.

'I thought you were smarter than this Finn,' Carole was clearly disappointed in her son.

'So this is what's going to happen. You are going to put this room to right and then you are going to do all your homework at the dining room table. You will not text anyone,' she stated, snatching his phone from his hand mid text, 'you will not call anyone. You will not Facebook anyone, or tweet or IM or send smoke signals.

'You will not go to Rachel's, and Rachel will not come here. You will not play any video games and you will not be going out. You will do all your chores and a few extras. You will not be going out at all, and you will come straight home after school. However, the first thing you are going to do is apologize to Kurt.'

'For what? That stupid-'

'Finnegan!' Carole snapped, 'that kitten is not to blame. What would you do if your hypothetical puppy did what Loki did?'

Finn didn't reply. He had no idea. He wasn't quite sure what "hypothetical" meant but he wasn't going to say anything about that.

'I thought so. You're jealous of Kurt. You shouldn't be, because he wants to share Loki with you, but you won't have any of it.'

Finn watched Carole head into the kitchen. How had everything gotten so out of hand, all he wanted was a dog. It was all that stupid cats fault.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again and don't forget to review before you go vote in my poll! <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry abut the wait, but this chapter was giving me a little trouble. Hope you enjoy this one!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>07.<strong>

Kurt ignored Finn all day at school. Not that Finn noticed, of course, he was too busy trying to figure out what he could do to prove that he wasn't completely irresponsible.

'What Hudson do now?' Mercedes asked as she linked their arms together.

Kurt sighed, 'he destroyed the living room trying to get to Loki because Loki got to close to his package with his claws. Then he admitted that if he'd gotten Loki, he was going to drown him.'

'No wonder Rachel was livid,' Mercedes snorted. 'Is Loki alright?'

Kurt nodded, 'mildly traumatized, but he'll be back to terrorizing Finn-idiot in no time.' He gave a half smile at the thought of the tiny kitten clawing at Finn's giant foot.

Mercedes gave a giggle, 'you probably shouldn't encourage your cat to attack your step-brother.'

'I don't!' Kurt blurted indignantly, 'he does it all on his own. It's almost like he just wants Finn to notice him,' he mused.

'Well cats do want the world around them to bow down to them.'

Kurt was already shaking his head, 'not Loki, he's different. He just wants to cause mayhem and destroy to Finn's things.'

After the incident, and Finn's lame apology to Kurt, who had cut him off by telling him not to bother if he didn't mean it, Finn had shrugged and walked away, Carole looking thoroughly unimpressed. Loki had taken to clawing at anything that was Finn's; shoes, socks, clothing of any kind, homework.

Puck hadn't actually meant to pee on the English paper, but he was only an excitable kitten and Finn had almost stepped on him, again.

Neither Kurt nor Carole had shown Finn much sympathy when he'd held up the sopping paper; they had tried not to laugh too hard, if that counted as sympathy. Kurt had cleaned the carpet, since that was part of the deal; he had to clean up any messes Loki made, but he left Finn to deal with his homework though.

Mercedes had to wipe away tears when she'd heard about that.

'I almost feel sorry for Finn,' she offered.

'I don't,' Kurt replied, rummaging in his locker for a notebook.

'You don't what?' Sam asked, joining them at Kurt's locker.

'Feel sorry for Finn,' Mercedes replied, accepting the affection peck to the lips that Sam bestowed on her.

Kurt tried to not look, cursing idiot Blaine for the hundredth time.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his back, 'sorry Boo.' Mercedes offered, giving him a small apologetic smile.

'It's alright. He is your boyfriend, you're allowed your public displays of affection, especially since you haven't seen him in a week.' Sam had been home sick at the start of the week, than he'd had to look after his sick siblings. Puck had been bringing him his homework all week, and had been tutoring him in Science and Math.

'Blaine's an idiot,' Sam offered, pulling a surprised Kurt into his arms.

Blaine had all but told Kurt that he was interested in the younger teen, and then had dropped him when a former boyfriend had appeared, without so much as an apology.

It was part of Kurt coming back to McKinley.

Sam gently pulled away from Kurt, the pair was closer than brothers; at least, they were closer than Kurt and Finn.

'Have you seen Puck lately? He was supposed to come over last night for tutoring, but he never showed.' Sam asked, ignoring Mercedes for the moment, when she'd scoffed at Puck's name and tutoring in the same sentence.

Kurt shook his head, 'I tried to call him, but he never answered and when I went to his place, his mother didn't seem to care that he was missing. Carole and I reported him to the police, but they didn't seem like they were going to be particularly helpful.'

'Who wasn't going to be helpful?' Quinn asked as she and Tina joined them.

'The police,' Sam replied.

'About what?' Santana appeared with Brittany and Lauren.

'The fact that Noah seems to missing and no one seems to care!' Kurt blurted angrily.

'Puck's missing?' Santana asked softly, almost like she was afraid.

'Whatever,' Quinn blurted, as she waved a hand to dismiss the concerns. 'It's not like this is the first time he's done something stupid. He'll come crawling back sooner or later and we'll laugh and Puck will assert his dominance again and it will all be forgotten in a week.'

'He probably just went somewhere and didn't tell anyone,' Mercedes offered with an eye roll, as she linked arms with Quinn and the pair and Tina headed off to class.

The quartet stood staring after them, 'Noah didn't run away, did he?' Brittany asked, unable to hide her tears anymore. It wasn't well known among the group that Brittany and Puck were super close. Like shared a womb and could feel each other's emotions close.

Santana pulled the blond into her arms, 'I hope he didn't,' she replied. While Santana may be a bitch, she cared about her friends and Puck was one of her closest ones.

'Did he go anywhere recently?' Sam asked; he wanted to figure out what had happened to his friend.

'He said he was going to Cleveland to pick up something for his Nana,' Lauren offered.

'Whatever happened to him, happened here; his truck was outside his house when I went to check on him,' Kurt replied. Pulling out a notebook so he could make notes about Puck.

'Let's go to the choir room. Maybe we can figure out what happened to Puck.' Sam offered, as he offered Santana and Brittany his arms.

Kurt took Lauren's and they headed to the choir room, already trying to figure out what happened to their lost friend, since the police weren't doing anything about it.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to leave a review and then go vote in my poll!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and favourited! You guys all rock!_**  
><strong>

**08.**

Between them; Sam, Kurt, Lauren, Brittany and Santana, they managed to work out that: Puck had planned to go to Cleveland, by himself; that Lauren had seen him on Friday, after school when they went to the movies and decided that they were better friends, and that sometime after that he had disappeared.

They didn't even know if whatever happened to Puck happened, here before he left, or after he'd gotten back. Since his truck was still at his place.

'Oh fantastic, I'm the prime suspect,' Lauren stated. 'I was the last one to see Puck.'

'But you don't have a motive,' Brittany offered, causing them all to stare at her in wonderment.

'How do you about motives?' Santana asked her tone surprisingly gentle.

Brittany smiled brightly, 'Lord Tubbington likes watching CSI.'

Santana rolled her eyes as the others tried not to laugh, they were all pretty sure it wasn't Tubbs who liked watching CSI.

They didn't really have much else to go on.

'We're terrible detectives,' Lauren stated, before they all fell into an awkward silence.

'You know, this is sort of like this Harry Potter fanfiction I read. Harry was turned into a Kneazle, and was taken in by Snape, and when they sort of understood each other he was able to communicate with Snape.' Sam offered after a moment.

Lauren stared at Sam with something between bewilderment and respect.

Kurt was just baffle, and so was Santana who asked, 'What the hell is fanfiction and what does it have to do with anything?'

'What's a Kneazle?' he asked hoping for the simple answer.

Sam flushed, 'well, its fiction written by fans.' He explained as he pulled his netbook from his bag. 'Say something happened in a TV show you were watching. A favourite character died; well you could write something where they didn't die. Someone died in their place, or the event that lead up to the death didn't happen or happened differently. Or if you wanted something to happen and it never does, you could write it happening. Like Greg and Nick hooking up and Nick getting pregnant.'

'You really are a nerd,' Santana stated, staring at her ex-boyfriend in dawning realisation.

'Shut up,' Sam retorted lamely, as his blush darkened to red.

'Greg would be the one to carry a baby,' Brittany announced. 'He would totally top from the bottom.'

'I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but magic isn't real.' Lauren announced, sounding mildly disappointed, 'besides, no one's recently acquired a new pet.'

'I did,' Kurt said, pulling out his phone. 'Or did you forget about Loki?' he sent her a weak, slightly hurt glare.

'Loki isn't a Kneazle, is he?' she retorted.

'I still don't even know what a Kneazle is,' Kurt replied, turning back to Sam, waiting for an explanation.

It wasn't Sam that answered. 'It's like a lion, but with 2 tails, and it's got magic.' Brittany replied, looking through the million pictures of Loki that Kurt already had.

'He looks like Puck would if he was a kitten,' she added almost airily. 'Do you have Doodle God 2?' She asked, looking through Kurt's phone.

Everyone could only stare at the blond as she began combining elements and squealing in delight when she made a new one.

'Puck is not Loki, because magic isn't real,' Santana stated, repeating Lauren's earlier claim.

'We should have a kitty play date. And yes it is,' Brittany countered, not looking up from her game. 'Tell them Kurt, magic is real. Oh Doodle Devil!'

The other's turned to Kurt for confirmation, 'magic is real. Our mother's practiced together.'

Brittany looked surprisingly smug, 'besides, I just created it by combining a demon and energy.'

Sam, Santana and Lauren could only stare at the pair blankly. The bell interrupted them.

'Well, I promised my dad, I'd help at the garage today, see you all later,' Kurt abruptly stood and bee-lined it to his Navigator.

In the time it took him to get to the garage, he had decided that: yes, Puck was Loki, since the kitten had shown up around the time that Puck had disappeared and no, Puck was not Loki because that was just insanity. Stuff like that only happened in fan fiction and in Harry Potter.

Later that night, when he was supposed to be doing his homework, Kurt found himself reading Harry Potter fan fiction. Sam had sent him the link to that story, the one where Harry was turned into a Kneazle.

'This is insane! I am not even considering the possibility that my cat is actually a real human!' Kurt blurted as he slammed the lid of his laptop closed.

He then turned to Loki, who'd been curled up in a pile of Kurt's dirty clothes, 'you are not Noah Puckerman,' he stated fiercely. Glaring at the kitten, who simply mewed and yawned as he stretched and flopped onto his other side. Puck was far too tired to deal with Kurt at the moment.

He would freak out tomorrow when he realized what Kurt had said.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! The more you review, the faster I write! The faster I write, the sooner you get the next chapter!<em> ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Hellos! Holy wows! Thank you so much for that amazing response! It blew me away and look another chapter! Behold the awesome power of the review!_

_This chapter sort of took on a life of its own, so... yeah... _

_Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>09.<strong>

Puck had never been one to wake up fast.

It usually started with a gradual awareness of his radio as it blared rock hits from the sixties and seventies. The bright sun that filtered in through his makeshift blanket-cum-curtain. The urgent pressure of his morning wood coupled with the urgent need of his bladder.

Only there was none of that, well save for the urgent need to empty his bladder.

There was no sun. There was light but not from the sun. And the music was a little more recent.

He burrowed down into the softness beneath him and he idly wondered what that smell was and why it was so familiar.

Sudden pounding and loud yelling about lost things had Puck scrambling for shelter under the bed.

Apparently Finn had lost what little common decency he'd had.

'It's alright Loki, it's only Finn being himself.' Kurt suddenly appeared in Puck's line of vision as the teen peered under the bed, looking for his pet.

Oh, right. Everything suddenly came flooding back to Puck and he made a pitiful keening noise.

'Don't worry, Frankenweinie knows not to come down here before I've emerged,' Kurt offered, reaching for the kitten.

Once in Kurt's warm hands, Puck calmed; the hand massaging his neck and shoulders turning him into a purring puddle of kitten goo.

'_You are not Noah Puckerman.'_

Puck was snapped from his Nirvana by the haunted quality of Kurt's voice, but Kurt was singing along to… it took Puck a minute to recognize the song, but it was Three Days Grace. He was impressed, and mildly ashamed, he had pegged Kurt as a bubble gum pop/ musicals only kind of music fan.

Then he remembered what Kurt had told him last night, and he began to babble, 'but I am Noah, I've been right here this entire time. You've been looking in all the wrong places. And you have no idea what it means that someone cares enough to look for me.'

Kurt started to giggle, as Loki mewed adorably.

'Okay, here, we're outside, go do what you have to do,' Kurt stated as he set Loki on his feet in the grass.

Puck looked around, bewildered. What the hell? He scowled at Kurt before he ran off to do his business behind a bush.

When he emerged from the bush he had used as cover, Puck was ready to yell at Kurt, but the other boy was already being yelled at by Finn.

'You did this on purpose! You knew I wanted a dog, and you come home with that flea infested rat and ruin everything. I almost had them agreeing to get a dog!'

'Contrary to what you may think,' Kurt started, surprisingly calm as he cut off Finn's rant. 'I did nothing on purpose.'

'Yeah, like I believe that! You can't stand the fact that I picked Rachel over you. I picked a girl over you. You're just trying to get back at me, because I'm not a fag like you!'

The slap rang through the backyard.

'The world doesn't revolve around you, Hudson. I realized a long time ago that you aren't the guy I thought you were. I got over you, and realized that I wasn't in love you; I was in love with the idea of you.

'You're so concerned with yourself and your stupid reputation that you can't see passed your own overly large feet. The rest of us don't care, we just want to survive high school so the people who think they're better than us will one day work for us.

'I'm not out to make your life miserable by denying you a pet; I am simply trying to make mine a little more bearable. So forgive me for making your life so terrible by finding a defenceless kitten about to be burned alive. You need to pull your head out of your ass Finn, before you're stuck mopping the floors of the high school, telling uninterested kids that you used to be the star quarterback.'

By the end of Kurt's rant Puck was seething at Finn, his hackles raised as he growled at the overgrown weed.

Before Finn could do or say anything Kurt spun around and stormed inside.

Finn was speechless. He had seen Kurt cry before, he had even caused him to cry, but there was something about this time that was different. He didn't know what, but he knew that Kurt was right.

Finn dropped into one of the chairs as Loki bolted inside after Kurt, making sure to dig as many of his claws into Finn's foot as possible.

Instead of yelling and cursing at the stupid cat, Finn inspected his foot. Maybe he'd deserved that for what he'd said to Kurt.

Carole had watched and heard the entire thing. She wasn't going to call either of them on it, unless one of them said something; however she was going to have to do something to Finn for calling Kurt *that* word. She didn't know what, but something.

To say that Burt was surprised when Kurt came rushing into the garage, in tears, would have been a mild understatement.

He pulled Kurt into his arms, curious as to what had driven Kurt to him, but smart enough to know not to.

'I called him a fag, Ma,' Finn blurted when Carole came out to check on him.

'I know,' she replied evenly, leaning against the railing opposite her son.

'Am I really that self centered?' he asked, giving her a look of complete hopelessness.

'You can be, but so can everyone else,' she offered.

'I was just so angry. I've wanted a dog forever, and I never got it and then Rachel and Quinn told me I have to pick one of them. And I'm failing three classes and Azimio keeps throwing slushies at me and he never said anything about wanting a pet. And then he had a cat and everyone just loved it. I'm sorry,' he blurted, just wanting someone to understand.

'I'm not the one you should be explaining yourself to, or apologizing to.' Carole offered, sitting on the arm of the chair Finn was in.

'He's never going to talk to me now. Not after what I said to him.'

'Would you talk to you?'

Finn just shook his head before leaning against his mother for a moment. He stood and went into the house. He found Kurt and Burt in the kitchen.

Kurt wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes were still red and Burt looked livid.

'I'm sorry about earlier. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have,' Finn offered softly.

Kurt watched Finn coolly.

'I'll do all your chores for two weeks. I'll do your homework. I'll do whatever you want. You're my brother, but I keep forgetting that. I'm not used to…'

'Finn stop,' Kurt cut him off. 'You've been horrible to both me and Loki this week, and quite honestly, I can't even look at you right now. I didn't ask for a cat and I certainly didn't deserve to be your dumping ground because things weren't going the way you want them too. Please don't go anywhere near my homework, and stay out of the kitchen. If you want to be helpful, then stop trying so damn hard to have everyone like you. There will be people who won't like you; you just have to deal with it.'

Finn watched as Kurt scooped up a still agitated Loki and headed down to his room.

'_If I could, I would so beat him up_,' Puck growled to himself.

'At least he apologized this time,' Kurt muttered to Loki as he set him on the bed.

Loki watched Kurt gather a few of his, Loki's, things, before scooping Loki up again.

'Come on, we have a crazy magic lady to see, because until I hear it from a professional, I refuse to believe that you are Noah Puckerman.'

Puck butted his head against Kurt's arm.

'I am though!' he wanted to wail, or scream or something to get Kurt to notice him, but all he did was squeak adorably.

Kurt chuckled, 'you can always make me feel better. I don't know what I would do if you turned out to be Puck. He's not the same guy he used to be, but that doesn't mean he suddenly wants to get into my pants when he has girls like Santana and Quinn throwing themselves at him.'

'_I thought I wanted them, but I don't. I realized that a while ago. I think I want you,' _Puck confessed, and while he hadn't said it out loud, he felt better for finally admitting it to someone. Even if it was only himself.

Kurt gave him a soft peck to the head before shooing him into the carrier.

'I kind of want you to be Puck, because then I could stop worrying about him, but at the same time, I don't want you to be him. I know I've only had you for like a week but…' he trailed off as he closed the door.

Puck whimpered, he noticed the tears that had been shimmering in Kurt's eyes.

They hadn't been together long, but Kurt had told Loki far more about himself than he'd told anyone else.

Puck settled into the carrier, making plans on how to get Kurt to be his and on finding a replacement for himself.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review! The more you review, the faster I write, the sooner you can read!<em> ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the delay, someone pointed out a slight inconsistency, and instead of going back to fix it, I've managed to incorporate it into the fic... I hope..._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_And major Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and all that jazz! You guys rock!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

Before Kurt could make it to the car, his phone began to ring.

It was Blaine, and as much as he wanted to find out if Loki was Puck, he probably should talk to Blaine about what happened.

'Kurt, I am so sorry! I had no idea that you knew Sam or that I would even see him again-'

'Blaine, stop,' Kurt interrupted, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he set the carrier on the couch and sat next to it.

The pair was silent for a moment, and Loki gave a loud meow, Puck did not like the sadness that was coming off Kurt.

'Did you get a cat?' Blaine asked, surprised.

'Yeah, about a week ago,' Kurt replied, pulling Loki out onto his lap. 'I was out for a jog and found some kids about to burn his tail. I claimed he was mine and brought him home. Carole fell in love with him at first sight. Finn wasn't too pleased because he wants a dog and they won't let him have one. He's apologized, but he's just been such a… a… what's worse than a fuck'tard?' he asked seriously.

Puck wanted to laugh, but he didn't have the ability, so he purred louder and snuggled into Kurt.

Blaine, however, howled with laughter.

'Yeah sure, you weren't here when he threatened to drown Loki,' Kurt pouted.

Blaine sobered almost instantly, 'sorry,' he muttered.

Kurt shrugged, even if Blaine couldn't see it, 'he's not allowed to do anything for the foreseeable future, and he sort of apologized.'

'Are we okay?' Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt sighed again; if he was completely honest with himself, he was angrier at himself, than he was at Blaine. He had let himself fall for the first openly gay boy he'd tripped upon.

'We will be. I just need to get over myself. I think I let myself fall for you because you were the first openly gay guy I've met. And you knew about magic and knew what it was like to be bullied. It was my fault; I turned you into this perfect guy.'

'No, Kurt. I tried to make myself move on when I wasn't totally over Sam. And I hurt you, that's not cool,' Blaine retorted.

'So why don't we call this a learning experience, and forget about it?' Kurt offered.

'So we're cool then?' Blaine asked again, he liked Kurt, he really did and he didn't want to lose him as friend.

'As cool as we can be at the moment. What are you going to do about Mercedes? She's dating Sam, and she won't be at all pleased about him dumping her for another guy.' Kurt asked, kicking off his shoes and tucking his feet underneath his thighs. Loki was sitting contently in Kurt's lap, purring as he was massaged expertly.

Their trip to wherever they were going delayed for a time. Puck had no idea for how long, but he didn't mind. He wanted to be here for Kurt as he talked with Blaine. He wasn't surprised that Sam had dated a guy at his other school. He was however, surprised to find out that the guy Kurt had liked had been the not so ex-boyfriend.

'You don't think that Loki is Puck, do you?' Blaine asked, after Kurt had told him about Puck having gone missing.

Again, Kurt sighed.

'I don't know, I want him to be him so I can stop worrying about him, but at the same time, if it is Puck, then I lose Loki and I'm kind of attached the little bastard.' He replied as he held Loki up to eye level.

'You're not Noah, are you?' he asked.

The kitten hesitated, then mewed and nodded as he tried to bat Kurt with his paw. Kurt closed his eyes, but not before Puck noticed them start to water.

'Kurt?' Blaine called through the phone, his worry clear even to Puck.

'He nodded,' Kurt replied flatly, not betraying any of the raging emotions warring in his head and heart.

'Maybe it was a fluke, ask again,' Blaine stated.

'He's not a Magic Eight ball,' Kurt retorted, but gathered himself to look at the kitten again. 'Are you Noah?' he asked hesitantly.

The kitten nodded again, giving a pitiful mew as he tried to worm his way out of Kurt's hand so he could cuddle with the obviously distraught teen.

'I have to go Blaine,' Kurt stated before he hung up.

He rather unceremoniously shoved Loki/Puck back into the carrier before snatching up a bag and Puck and practically running up the stairs.

'I'm going out with Loki, see you later,' he called to Carole who was in the kitchen.

He stuck Puck in the backseat and for entire ride, and did his best to ignore the pitiful/angry mews from the back as Puck tried to talk to him.

He pulled up to a two story house that Puck faintly recognized and rested his head against the steering wheel.

'I'm sorry, Puck,' he offered softly, before he got out of the car and pulled Puck out.

A blonde woman about Burt's age answered the door. 'Oh, Kurt!' she greeted him with a smile and pulled him into a hug.

'Brittany isn't here. She's gone out with Artie,' she offered.

'I know Mrs. P, I wanted to talk to you about something,' he said, not meeting her gaze.

'Of course,' she replied, as she moved to let Kurt in.

Once in the living room, that Kurt recognized now belonged to Brittany, Kurt set Puck on the table.

Mrs. Pierce gently pulled Puck from the carrier, 'is this sweetness why you're here?' she asked, inspecting him.

Kurt nodded, unable to find words.

She gave him a knowing look, 'he's been touched by magic on the Hellmouth. I don't know how to change him back, or even if he will.'

Puck gave a pitiful whimper and Kurt immediately took the kitten from Mrs. P's hands and gently soothed him before he realized what he was doing.

He tried to hand the kitten back to Mrs. P, but she simply pushed Kurt's hands back to him.

'I know you're conflicted, you care about this boy, whether he's a cat or a human, and you want them both, but in order to have one, you have to lose the other.'

'He won't want me,' Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks. Mrs. P cupped his cheek and brushed away the tears as Puck scrambled onto Kurt's shoulder to nuzzle his neck.

She chuckled, 'I think, if given the opportunity, he could want you.'

Kurt knew he could ask Puck, but at the moment, he wasn't ready for possible rejection.

'There is a new store in Cleveland, Kurt. They may have the answers you need.'

'Thank you, Aunt Zoe,' Kurt offered with a slightly watery grin.

She pulled him into a hug, cautious of the kitten perched on his shoulder, 'you only need to ask,' she stated, kissing his cheek.

Before Kurt could say anything else she was rushing after her daughter's cat, 'Lord Tubbington, you know you're not supposed to read Britt's diary!'

Chuckling softly, Kurt pulled Puck off his shoulder and settled him in the crook of his arm, before he picked up the carrier and headed out to the car.

'I'm sorry,' he offered the kitten, who seemed to shrug, 'I just, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and my pet. I like having this little ball of fur that needs me; that I can talk to without it being negative. It just… no matter what it would just snuggle up and purr.'

'_I won't ever be negative, not about you. And I will always be available to snuggle, I may not purr, but damn it, Kurt! You have no idea how badly I wanted you. I want to get to know you, and I have been._' Puck let out a kitty sigh, '_You don't have to worry about being rejected, because you're the only one that I want.'_

Of course, Kurt didn't hear any of Puck's speech, but it didn't make it any less true.

'So,' Kurt glanced over at the still kitten that was sitting in the passenger seat, the carrier banished to the back. 'You're PucKitty now, huh?' he teased, a small smile curving up his lips.

Puck growled, but didn't put much heart into it, not when Kurt was finally smiling again.

At a red light, Kurt checked a new message. It was Mercedes.

'Oh good, Sam's told her about Blaine, and now she's blaming me and demands my presence.' He sighed and glanced at Puck. 'We won't be going to Cleveland today, shall we see what the damage is with Mercedes and Sam?'

Puck, for his part, didn't mind not going to Cleveland immediately, he was finally getting used to being a kitten. It was this car ride that was getting to him and he could only push himself back in the seat and try to dig his claws into the leather. He gave a pitiful whimper as the car started forward again and he slid forward.

Kurt managed to reach into the back for a sweater to tuck around Puck before buckling the seat belt, and Puck seemed to relax a little. The rest of the ride was a little less harrowing for Puck, but he still missed the odd feeling of safety that the carrier gave him.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review! To review is to love, to love is to inspire, to inspire is to write! Or rather, the more you review, the faster I write!<em> :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry about the wait for this one. Mercedes just did not want to co-operate. This chapter came about after someone pointed out that I had Sam first with Blaine, then with Mercedes. I hope it isn't too terrible. Thanks to every who reviewed!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

As soon as Kurt stopped the car, Puck scrambled out of his nest and into Kurt's lap. He was trembling almost violently.

'Was that the worst car ride ever?' Kurt asked, faintly amused. Puck just nodded into Kurt.

'Do you want to ride in the carrier when we go back?' Kurt was now massaging his back and he seemed to be relaxing again, but he nodded again. He'd been slipping and sliding around the seat and he'd almost fallen off. He just wasn't cut out to be a cat.

'Sorry about that,' he offered with a soft sigh. 'We should be go find out what this train wreck is.' He carefully got out of the car and cautiously made his way up to the front door, which was immediately pulled open and he was unceremoniously yanked inside by his shirt. If it hadn't been for the furious look on Mercedes face, it would have been funny.

'Fix him,' she practically snarled as she shoved Kurt at a fuming Sam.

'And what am I fixing, exactly?' he asked, eyeing Sam and not finding anything wrong with him, except for you know, the lumberjack wardrobe. But that seemed to be an Ohio teenage male thing that Kurt couldn't do anything about except maybe ignore.

'Make him not gay!' She blurted angrily.

Kurt's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, 'I didn't realise being gay was a problem.' He stated coldly, almost dangerously.

'Of course it is, when he's supposed to be my boyfriend.' She spat back at him, 'you did this. You can fix it!'

'I didn't make him gay,' Kurt snarled.

'Then why is he dumping me for some loser guy?' she demanded, pulling her bitchiest attitude with her best friend.

'I don't know, maybe you should ask Samuel,' Kurt stated, his tone even icier than Mercedes. He turned to the blonde, 'Samuel, why are you dumping 'Cedes, for another guy?' he asked overly polite. He wasn't mad at Sam, and he was trying to make a point.

'Because,' Sam practically hissed, 'I knew Blaine before. I'm the reason he had to transfer to Dalton. He was my boyfriend, and we were out, and people didn't like that. We broke up because our parents made us; we never thought we'd see each other again.

'We were bullied on a regular basis, just like Kurt. Only we didn't have the friends that Kurt has, or at least I thought he had; we only had each other.

'I didn't tell you about Blaine, because I didn't know how the meeting would go.

'Now, I'm sorry, I can't be who you want me to be, but we will always be Bland and Same. I've been in love with him, since I was like, thirteen, and if I can be with him again, then I will be. Nothing anyone says, or does, will change that. Not you, not guys like Karofsky and certainly not our parents.' He paused for a moment to calm himself down, 'Besides, I have it on very good authority that you've been with a guy named Anthony Rashad. Again.'

Kurt stared at Mercedes with wide surprised, and mildly hurt eyes, 'you told me he broke up with you.'

Mercedes blushed and avoided his gaze. 'I saw what happened when other people knew about a relationship. I just… I didn't want that to happen.'

Kurt's eyes narrowed in disbelief, 'but it was okay to cheat on Anthony with Sam?'

'It was Anthony's idea!' Mercedes blurted angrily.

'So it was okay to use Sam for your games?' Kurt hissed, glaring at Mercedes.

Sam began to shove his books into his bag. Mercedes has been helping him with his homework.

'So, what was I?' he asked, glaring at her, 'a fun experiment? Let's see how long we can string the gullible white boy along?'

'No, Sam, it wasn't like that!' she cried, but Sam was already on his feet, and storming out the front door.

'Why would you even think that was even okay to do?' Kurt asked, staring at the girl like he was only seeing her for the first time.

'I don't know, Kurt! I'm sorry,' she blurted, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'Now you are,' he gave a sad, disappointed smile, 'I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.' With one last look, he shook his head and left, leaving Mercedes alone.

Throughout the whole thing, Puck had stayed quiet. He'd had a brief fling with Mercedes too. He hadn't been that invested in the relationship since it had only been to bolster his flagging reputation, but he still felt a little used, a little dirty. More so then after the whole Quinn thing; he sighed and burrowed a little deeper into Kurt.

Kurt was surprised to find Sam leaning against his truck. He belatedly looked around and realised that he didn't see Sam's car anywhere.

'Sam?' he asked softly, not wanting to startle the blond that was a million miles away.

'My mum has my car,' he stated flatly.

Kurt gave a nod, 'Finn just got a new video game that he hates, because I keep kicking his ass at it,' he offered as he unlocked the Navigator.

He leaned across the driver's seat to grab his sweater so he could put it in Puck's carrier, as Sam tossed his bag into the back seat and before pulling himself into the passenger seat.

Puck licked Kurt's hand in gratitude as he helped him into the carrier. Puck really didn't want to experience that harrowing sliding around/jerking forward/tumbling back of a "free" car ride. He would huddle in the back of a wooden crate if it meant little stability and no motion sickness. He was surprised he hadn't actually puked on Kurt earlier. It was why he didn't ride roller coasters, but no one had to know that.

Pee was one thing, but the smell of vomit never really went away.

Once Puck was settled, Sam watching the entire thing with faint amusement since Kurt had kept up a one-sided conversation with the kitten, and they were on the road, Kurt gave Sam a hopeful little half smile.

'I have some good news,' he offered, letting Sam flick through his music.

Sam made a noise that Kurt translated as, "Oh please, do tell."

'I found Puck!' he blurted with a huge grin.

'Really?' Sam perked up, leaving the radio on a new rock station. 'Where is he?'

'In the back seat,' he replied, nodding to the back. His blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

With a look of confusion, Sam twisted in his seat and searched the backseat. He hadn't noticed anyone in the truck when he'd been waiting for Kurt.

'I don't see him,' Sam replied, disappointment colouring his words.

Loki began to mew indignantly, it almost sounded like he was ranting about something. Or at least that's what Sam thought.

He stared at the agitated kitten in wide-eyed confusion, as the thing reached out to him through the bars of the door.

'Oh. My. Eywa.' He stared at the kitten for a full minute before he blurted, 'Puckitty!' Kurt burst into laughter.

Puck snarled and hissed, before he turned his back to the hyenas in the front and settled down to pout.

'I don't think he likes that name,' Sam offered, as he and Kurt managed to calm down.

Kurt shook his head, 'I called him that earlier and he didn't like it.' Then he glanced into the rear-view mirror, trying to see Puck, 'I'm not laughing at you Noah, I'm laughing because we both came up with the same name.'

Puck gave a disgruntled huff, causing Sam to chuckle and Kurt to frown. He figured it was about time for Puck to get angry about his situation.

He pulled into the driveway, careful of his dad as he worked on Carole's car.

'Finn's inside, losing to that game,' Burt offered as the pair got out of the truck.

Kurt nodded Sam ahead as he pulled Puck from the back, and immediately started talking to him. Burt watching in mild amusement and concern, as Kurt set the carrier on the table in the garage.

'Look, I know this sucks for you. You're a kitten, I get it. And really it's about time you started to get made about it, but I didn't do this to you. I've been helping you. Ow!' he had reached into the carrier to pull Puck out but he dug his claws into Kurt's hand.

'Damn it! I wasn't laughing at you Noah. I was simply laughing at the fact that Sam and I both thought of the same name for you. I'm sorry if I offended your delicate sensibilities.' He examined his hand and found that Puck had really done a number on it. It was riddled with scratches and bite marks and some of them were bleeding.

'Do whatever you want, I'm going inside,' Kurt stated as he headed to the door in the garage.

Puck instantly felt bad when he could faintly smell tears.

'Hey, Kurt?' Burt asked, he'd hear his son call the kitten "Noah", when he distinctly remember that the cat's name was Loki McQueen. 'When did you change his name?'

Kurt turned sad eyes to his father, 'when I found out that he was actually Noah Puckerman,' he replied, before disappearing into the house.

* * *

><p><em>I've started posting pics of some of the fun designs I've painted on my nails. They are on livejournal and the link is on my profile page.<em>

_Oh and *please* leave a review they inspire me to write faster and also they keep me sane at work. Pretty please leave a review?  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this took so long. I have no excuse, other than I wasn't satisfied with it. But this is better than the original so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Thank you for all the reviews! Despite my inability to write lately, they do inspire me to write. I re-read the reviews and that helped me write this, so thank you!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

Burt sighed and stared at the carrier that Kurt had left on the work bench, a furry head sticking out of the open door. The cat looked down and whimpered before it looked like it was about to jump, but before it could; the work bench was much higher than a bed or a chair; strong, large hands scooped him up.

'Can't have you hurting yourself,' Burt stated as he held the kitten up so he was at eye level. Burt studied the cat, this Noah Puckerman.

'So Kurt thinks you're the Mohawked kid from his singing group.' It was more of a statement than a question, but Puck nodded anyway.

'You really hurt him.'

_Yes, sir. I know. I didn't mean too, but I just… I let my anger get to me and I took it out on him, and I shouldn't have._

'I know that you're angry about being a kitten, a tiger or panther would have been more your speed, but he's done nothing but spoil you rotten.'

Puck went limp in Burt's hold, 'I know you're sorry, and I know you're going to apologize the best way that you can as a kitten.'

_I want to, and I will, just as soon as you put me down._ Puck squirmed a little in Burt's hands.

'However, as soon as we figure out how to get you out of this mess, you will take him to the movies, I know that there's a new one coming out soon that he's been looking forward to for months, and you will take him to dinner, and not to Breadstix because it's a terrible restaurant.'

Puck was startled from his own rant on what he was going to do for Kurt when he was human again, since Burt's rant was pretty similar to his own.

_Kurt has been nothing but kind to me, and I want to do what I can for him. If you'll let me, I want to get him another kitten. A real kitten and not some messed up teenager who picked up the wrong day to shop._

'He probably took you to see Zoe, whatever she said, is probably right. I know she can be airy, but that's the magic in her. She has so much of it and… Brittany has it too, Kurt was supposed to be her anchor, like his mother was for hers, but then she died and something went wrong,' Burt trailed off, and Puck could almost smell his sadness, he began a low, rumbly purr to try to comfort the older man.

His Nana had explained anchors and magic to him, it was starting to make an odd sort of sense to Puck, he understood Brittany a little better now and he felt horrible for not knowing about any of this, despite his closeness to the blonde. _I'm sorry._

Burt gave a soft laugh, 'I'm not the one who needs comforting.' He moved to the door Kurt had gone through and placed Puck on the floor inside before giving him a little shove.

'However, don't think this gets you out of trouble, or out of an intentions talk when you're human,' Burt added before he closed the door on a startled Puck.

He made it by Sam and Finn, who had gotten a reprieve from his isolation to play video games for an hour and hopped down the stairs to find Kurt.

After leaving Kurt, Sam headed inside and accepted the offered glass of iced tea from Carole with a genuine smile before he dropped onto the couch next to Finn.

'I thought you were banned from everything,' he half asked as he picked up a controller. Finn was murdered by a crazy ninja assassin as he stared at Sam in disbelief.

'Kurt told me everything,' he offered as he set down his now empty glass.

Finn actually blushed, 'yeah well, I only get to play for like an hour, and that's only because I finished my homework and did my chores.'

Sam nodded, but didn't mention that he had those conditions without being grounded, and he was pretty sure Finn did too, because Kurt was always complaining about the fact that Finn never did his homework at home.

Five minutes later, Sam had annihilated Finn three times and well on his way to a fourth when Kurt breezed by them.

'Hey, Kurt,' Finn called; not looking up from trying to survive Sam's assault.

Sam's brow furrowed in concern when he noticed that Kurt didn't have Puck. He easily finished Finn off by blowing him up three different ways before dropping his controller onto the table and standing. 'That was fun, but I should go with Kurt, he said he'd help me study,' he announced as he took his glass to the kitchen before heading after Kurt.

'Whatever,' Finn sighed, as he turned everything off. 'This game sucks,' he mumbled to himself, not mentioning that his hour was up.

When Sam headed down to Kurt's room, he found Loki/Puck slinking across the floor with what looked like shame. If either occupant of the room noticed Sam as he settled onto one of the steps, they didn't acknowledge him.

Puck made it to the bed, and tried to scramble up the rumpled comforter that was half on the floor, half on the bed but he couldn't make it up. He was stuck about half way and his claws were caught and he was just hanging off the comforter. He gave a pitiful mew and Sam gently untangled him and set him on the bed, before stepping back.

If Kurt noticed any of it he didn't show it, but he could feel Puck making his way to his injured hand. It really didn't hurt that much, it had been more shock than anything that had stung. When Puck was near his hand, which had been lying on the bed by his side, Kurt moved his hand to his stomach. Puck made an adorably odd noise before head-butting Kurt's hip. Kurt didn't move so Puck gave a huff and climbed, a little more successfully, onto Kurt. He moved to Kurt's stomach where his scratched hand was and began to gently clean the scratches and purr softly.

_I'm sorry, Princes. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just couldn't defend myself and it made me feel so defenseless. I know this isn't your fault, but I don't know how much longer I can be like this. I want to be human again for you. I want to kick Finn's ass for being so selfish and beat Karofsky for being a dick, but mostly I just want to curl around you and keep the nightmares away. I am so sorry for everything I ever did to you that hurt you. You don't deserve it; you didn't deserve any of it._

He purred a little louder as he rubbed against Kurt's hand in apology as he tried to clean it.

Kurt didn't last long and he began to giggle softly, before he began to tease Puck by covering his face or grabbing at his tail.

'You can lash out at Finn in anger, but not at me.' Kurt stated softly as he held him so they could look each other in the eye. Puck gave him such a look of abject misery that Kurt took a picture of it and sent it to Lauren and Brittany.

'Are you going to be okay?' he asked the kitten, who snuggled into Kurt in response.

He turned to Sam, finally acknowledging the blonde on the stairs. 'Did you want help with your homework, Sam? I may not have Puck's genius,' he teased, poking the kitten's side. 'But I get by.'

When he went to get them for dinner, Finn found them several hours later all sprawled on Kurt's bed. Sam was playing Kurt's DS as Kurt worked on a sketch and Puck was sprawled across the forgotten homework.

* * *

><p><em>Once again reviews do inspire me to write so please leave one! Happy reading!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! I don't know how good this chapter is, no one's read it..._ _Hope you enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13. <strong>

After dinner, where Sam and Burt talked football, Carole and Kurt talked about their days and Finn just pushed his food around his plate, Kurt drove Sam home. Then he and Puck fell asleep halfway through the Goonies.

That night, the weather was unremarkable. White fluffy clouds drifted through the sky and across the quarter moon as the stars winked from the heavens.

Kurt slept in nothing but a pair of turquoise briefs with his white sheets tangled in his legs as he hugged a large body pillow. Puck was pressed up against his side, twitching about as he dreamed.

Neither one was disturbed by the swirling coloured lights that filled the room.

When Kurt woke the next morning, it took him several moments to realize that he was spooned against a warm, firm, very male big spoon. He gave a soft sigh and wiggled back into the warmth, before he began to wonder who it was. He gave a fleeting thought it was Sam, but then remembered he'd driven the blonde home the night before. He gagged at the thought of Finn spooning him, but then his big spoon nuzzled his neck and gave a soft purr.

'Morning,' he mumbled as he turned to face a human Puck.

'Hi,' Puck mumbled as he kissed and nipped at Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned as he wrapped a leg around Puck. They were both still surrounded by the swirling colours.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done all that horrid stuff to you. I didn't… I don't deserve the kindness you gave me. You are the most giving person I know, even if you can be a bitch sometimes, but they so deserve it,' Puck confessed, though it seemed that the other boy seemed to think that this wasn't real. Of course, as Puck found Kurt's lips, he was beginning to think it was just a very vivid dream.

He moaned and tried to pull Puck even tighter against himself, as he tried to burn this memory, this sensation of waking up with someone who clearly wanted him. Kurt ran his hands through Puck's hair and began to gently rub his ear. His soft furry ear.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he stared at Puck's cat ears, then he felt something soft brush his arm and he found Puck's tail.

'Do you remember what happened, Noah?' he asked softly, not wanting to break the mood.

'Only that I was exhausted, but relieved because I'd finally found the store that my Nana had been talking about,' he replied between kisses.

'In Cleveland?' Kurt asked.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.' Puck replied as he nuzzled against Kurt.

'Hey Kurt, have you seen my shoe?' Finn demanded as he barrelled down the stairs.

Kurt gave an angry cry of surprise as Puck literally "popped" back to a kitten.

'Damn it, Finn!' he bellowed, 'no, I haven't seen you stupid shoe, now get out!'

A wide-eyed Finn stared fearfully at Kurt for a moment before he stumbled back up the stairs.

When Finn was gone, Kurt dropped back onto the bed, before he scooped a hissing Puck into his arms.

'What in the name of all things fashionable was that all about?' Kurt asked no one in particular, not that Puck could answer anyway. 'Screw it, we're going to Cleveland today,' he decided before he rummaged through his closet before disappearing into the bathroom.

He finished buttoning his shirt as he emerged, muttering to himself.

'You better take care of any business you need to, it's a three hour drive, and I don't plan on stopping very often,' Kurt offered as he grabbed his bag and followed Puck up the stairs.

As he waited for his toast to toast and Puck to do his thing outside, Kurt sent a quick text to Sam, telling him he was going to Cleveland today and that he would explain later.

As Kurt slathers peanut butter on his toast he gets a reply from Sam, _pic me skool._

Kurt rolled his eyes, but texted back: _Fine. But if I can't see you, I'm not waiting._

'I'm going to Cleveland today,' Kurt announced when Burt and Finn appeared in the kitchen.

'Why were you yelling at Finn?' Burt asked, more curious than angry.

'Because he just barged into my room, looking for his stupid shoe; like I know what he did with it,' he replied, rolling his eyes, again.

Burt simply raised an eyebrow at Finn, who at least blushed and looked mildly ashamed, 'sorry.'

'Puck was human, for a time. He had cat ears, and I'm pretty sure a tail, but he was mostly human again, and then Sasquatch thundered in and ruined it all.' He blurted without thinking.

'Puck?' Finn blurted stupidly, before crying out in pain when Puck attacked his foot again.

Burt sighed, 'why are you going to Cleveland?'

'Because that's where the store that Noah visited is. I'm hoping to go to see if they know how to turn him back. And holy wow!' He reached out to touch Carole, who had just appeared in the kitchen; he ran his hands over her, not quite touching her.

She shimmered a pretty magenta colour with streaks of cerulean blue, and a faint hunter green. He glanced at his dad, and found that he complimented Carole; he had mostly Cerulean blue with streaks of magenta and a hint of baby pink that he suddenly remembered as belonging to his mother.

He glanced at Finn, who was emerald green that was intertwined with muddy brown, it was different than his parents, but then he blinked and they were back to normal.

'It's coming back, isn't it?' Burt asked, watching his son with a hint of sadness.

'I don't want to practice Dad, but I think it is part of why Puck was human again,' Kurt offered. 'My magic was trying to change him back.'

'Magic?' Finn was completely clueless. He had grabbed Puck/Loki and shoved him into Kurt's arms. 'What the hell is going on?' he blurted angrily.

'Loki is Puck, and magic is real. Kurt has magic and it was trying to turn Puck back.' Carole summed up, even if she only knew part of what was going on.

'And it was working too, until you were shouting about you're stupid shoe,' Kurt pouted.

'Well, you're not going to Cleveland alone.' Burt stated.

Kurt sighed, 'I'm not. I'm picking up Sam at school.'

Burt nodded, 'you'll be home tonight?'

'I hope so, but I don't know how long we'll be,' he replied.

'Well, if it gets too late, call Aunt Millie, she'd love to see you again,' Burt offered with a small smile.

'I will,' Kurt replied, hugging his dad. Giving Carole a hug, Kurt grabbed Puck's carrier that still the sweater and headed out. 'Let's go Finn!' he called before the door slammed shut.

Grabbing a slice of toast from Carole, Finn grabbed his bag, and his other shoe that was under the bag, and rushed after Kurt.

The short drive to school was filled by Finn asking questions and Kurt ignoring him. When he stopped in front of the school, Sam was waiting for him.

'Somehow, Noah was turned into a kitten; I found him and named him Loki. Magic is very real. I used to practice with my mother before she died, but then it went dormant. Last night it tried to turn Noah back to a human, but it didn't work. He was in Cleveland, that's where I'm going now, to see if I can find out how to turn him back.' Kurt offered as he stared out the window.

Finn nodded, but before he could say anything, Sam pulled open the door.

'You've been nothing but horrible to Noah, both as a kitten and as a human. You shouldn't be surprised that he took his anger out on you. But I think most of his anger was how you treated me.'

Finn gave Kurt an apologetic look, but Kurt was busy rummaging through the CD's that were shoved into the console between the seats. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled before he climbed out of the car so Sam could climb in.

'Do you know you have this bright sunshine yellow and orange aura?' Kurt asked as he stared at Sam.

'Um, no?' Sam replied as he stared at Kurt incredulously.

Kurt gave a laugh, as Puck mewed from the back. 'Right,' he blinked and shook his head.

'Are you okay?' Sam asked in genuine concern.

'Yeah, just my magic picked a bad time to re-awaken.' He offered.

Sam stared at Kurt, his mouth opening and closing without actually making any sound. 'You better start explaining,' he demanded.

Kurt only gave a laugh as he pulled out into traffic and headed to the highway.

* * *

><p><em>The more you review the faster I write!<em> ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

_I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. If I didn't reply, my apologies, but there were just so many that I may have missed some, so my apologies and thank you so much. Your reviews mean so much, you have no idea. Also thanks to everyone who has alerted and faved this story too, you guys are awesome!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

The drive to Cleveland was both the longest and the shortest of Puck and Kurt's short lives.

Of course, about an hour outside of Cleveland, Sam blurted, 'I gotta take a leak,' as he and Kurt sang along with "Kryptonite".

'Oh, good. Wendy's or Dunkin' Donuts?' Kurt asked, they were in a small town that Sam didn't know the name of, but there were several pit stops around.

'Wendy's! Wendy's! Wendy's!' Sam actually pointed to it, in case Kurt had missed it. 'They have those Oreo frosty things and I don't care that it's only after 11.' He added almost as if he was reading Kurt's mind, because Kurt had been about to say the same thing about it being too early.

Sam had gone in first, since he was out of the car before Kurt had even brought the car to a full stop. When he reappeared he had a tray with three cups and a large bag of food.

Sam grinned as he pulled the carrier from the back seat before opening the back of the truck. 'Don't buy anything,' he grinned as Kurt investigated what he was doing.

'What are you doing?' Kurt asked as he watched Sam pour some water into a small bowl before presenting it to Puck, who started lapping up the water eagerly.

'Didn't you have to pee?' he countered.

Kurt glared weakly at Sam before he rushed inside.

Sam was sitting in the tail of the truck, eating a hamburger as Puck nibbled on… well he wasn't sure what but he didn't think he wanted to when Kurt reappeared.

'Salad?' Sam offered as he pulled the container from the bag.

Kurt nodded his thanks as he inspected the food. Finn normally just brought him a cheeseburger. He didn't mind them, but Finn usually got it the way Finn liked, without any tomatoes or pickles, both of which Kurt loved. 'Thanks,' he offered a shy smile when he noticed that there were extra tomatoes and pickles on the salad.

Puck suddenly made himself known as he clambered onto Kurt's lap, mewing and purring loudly.

'What are you so worried about?' Kurt asked him, as he scratched Puck's ears.

'I already have a boyfriend. I'm not trying to poach yours.' Sam teased tugging on Puck's tail.

Puck just glared at Sam as he accidently dug his claws into Kurt's thigh.

'Hey!' Kurt gave an indignant cry as he pried Puck from his jeans, 'that's delicate flesh.'

Sam gave a bark of laughter, as he stuffed more burger into his mouth, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

**o.O.o**

'Do you think we should call someone about Noah?' Xander asked as he looked up from the box he was unpacking. 'I mean it's been like 2 weeks and no one's come by to ask about him…'

'It's hard to say. You did say that his Nana had planned this when she found that figurine.' Giles offered as he looked up from the book he was trying to translate for a client.

Xander sighed, 'I know but, I don't know… it just seems a little. He's like 17, right? So someone has to miss him. Parents or the school, or something…'

Giles pulled his glasses off, and gave him a sad look, but didn't say anything.

'Okay so, what the Harris' don't corner the market on terrible family life?' Xander had turned away from Giles and the box he'd been unpacking.

'You are not the only one who had a bad childhood. You are not alone,' Giles offered as he moved to stand behind Xander, his arms pulling the younger man against him. Xander had never been able to confront his parents about how they'd treated him; they had died when his father had been driving drunk.

Giles' own father had called him out of the blue a few years ago and had apologized for his abysmal treatment of his only son. He had died a few weeks later. Giles hadn't gotten to see him.

'So what do we do? Adopt him?' Xander asked.

'I'm not saying no, but…' he trailed off.

'But you think that we should offer him someplace he can come to if it gets too bad at home.' He finished.

'Having that place helped you,' Giles offered with a squeeze.

Before either one could say anything else, the bell above the door jangled.

Xander pulled away from Giles, and moved to greet the customer since he and Giles were both hidden behind the shelves.

'Hi, I hope this is the right store.' Xander stared at the two teens that were standing in front of the door. The shorter of the two boys was holding a small kitten that might be sporting a Mohawk.

'Noah!' Xander blurted as he rushed forward, intent on pulling the kitten into his arms to inspect him, but the brunet holding him stepped away and held the kitten fearfully.

'Xander, perhaps you should explain yourself.' Giles offered as he appeared out of the stacks.

Xander blushed, 'right, sorry. I'm Xander, this is my partner Rupert, we –uh- we run this store.'

'Partner?' Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. Xander nodded as Giles wrapped an arm around him. 'Oh,' Kurt's eyes widened in understanding.

'Do you know what happened to Puck?' Sam asked, since Kurt was too busy staring that the pair in awe, he was seeing auras again and Rupert's was a royal purple while Xander's was a deep magenta. He watched as they swirled around both men. While Burt and Carole's auras seemed to have seeped into each other, these two men's seemed to move back and forth. Mixing and separating, dancing and playing with each other. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

'Not really,' Xander replied, looking slightly concerned. 'His Nana sent him here and there was a cat statuette that he picked up.'

'There was a transfiguration spell on it and a teleportation spell as well.' Giles offered, 'you have a great deal of magic, why do you not use it?'

Kurt blushed when Sam elbowed him. 'Oh, uh… it went dormant when my mother died. She was my guide.' He replied, burying his hand in Puck's fur to keep himself focused.

Giles gave him a look of sympathetic understanding. 'Your magic tried to change young Noah back,' He stated gently as he moved to the book shelf.

Kurt nodded, having followed Giles as Sam and Xander headed to the table in the middle of the store, both talking excitedly about Firefly or something and how it was over too soon or something and how much of a god Joss Whedon was. He was too busy listening to Giles to listen to the dorky duo.

'He was human this morning, but he had the cat ears and tail still, but then Finn appeared and he was a kitten again.' He explained, watching as Giles fingers danced over the books, 'You're feeling for a book.' He blurted.

Giles gave him a soft smile, 'I am. For being out of touch with your magic for what 8, 9 years, you certainly know more than enough about it.'

Kurt bushed softly, 'I continued reading after she died. It helped feel like she was still there somehow.'

'My magic didn't return to me until I was nineteen. My mother died when I was 5 and my magic went dormant then too. It came back and I immediately began the black arts. I had a bad crowd of friends and I hadn't tried to learn anything in the interim. It was a heady rush when it came back to me.' Giles plucked a thin volume off the shelf, and handed it to Kurt.

'I…' Kurt stared at the book. It looked and felt old. Like found in the attic of some old relative that you had no idea you had until they died. 'I can't afford this,' he stammered, holding the book back to the older man.

'It is a gift, from one anchor to another,' Giles stated, pushing the book back to him.

'Thank you,' Kurt breathed.

Giles chuckled softly, 'now about your cat friend.' He nodded to Puck, who was perched on Kurt's shoulder, staring at the older man intently, but before Giles could continue, Kurt perked up and followed the draw that he had guided him to the store.

Giles followed him to the same shelf that Puck had been drawn too, but the tiger figurine wasn't there.

'There was something here,' he pointed to the spot.

Giles blinked in surprise, 'yes, that's where the figurine was that turned Noah into the cat.'

'Where did it come from?'

'His Nana found it, said it would be perfect for him to help with that lovely boy he'd been pining over.'

Puck bristled, as Kurt blurted, 'his Nana did this to him?'

_That conniving, nosy old hag, she so better have a fantastic explanation for this or she's not getting her damn earrings. She probably doesn't even want them, she just wanted to get me her so she could mess with my life. The last time she did that I ended up getting Quinn pregnant. You would think the old bat would learn, but no-oh… _

He gave a huff of irritation and Kurt's hand found that spot behind his ears. Puck was just glad it wasn't the spot that made him lick the air.

Giles sighed, 'she did not make the statuette. It came to the store in a shipment of books and artefacts I'd ordered. I checked it and double checked it and had some reliable sources check it before we let Noah have it.'

'So, there isn't an easy fix for this,' Kurt said, it wasn't a question.

'No, though, I would say with a little practice and the mutual desire of both of you,' he pointed looked to Puck, 'you could get him back to human. The desire has to be there, for both of you to make it work.'

_What the hell does that even mean, mutual desire? Do we both have to want it? Because I so want it, and I'm pretty sure that Kurt wants it too. But if I become human, then he loses his pet and that's not easy. _

Kurt nodded as he looked at Giles, who could see the determination in those blue-green eyes, however, before Kurt could thank him Sam and Xander started laughing like hyenas.

'Kurt!' Sam called between guffaws, 'Xand thinks that Thor and Loki were totally Gryffindor and Slytherin!'

'Really? Because I distinctly remembering making that comparison.' Kurt retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Sam looked sheepish for a moment before blurting out, 'he also can't stand Twilight or True Blood, and that Eddie and Billy brood far too much to be proper vampires!'

Kurt and Giles shared incredulous looks.

_Dorks._

Puck rolled his eyes and rubbed himself against Kurt's neck, though he agreed with the statement about vampires whole-heartedly.

'Proper vampires do not sparkle,' Giles stated dryly as he made his way to the table.

Puck had stopped listening to them and was trying to figure out how to get back at the woman. He loved her dearly but she just couldn't keep her overly large nose out of his business.

Kurt started laughing, which got Xander and Sam going on real vampires versus vampires on TV and in the movies, though Kurt wondered if Sam knew that vampires really were real. Giles simply gave a long suffering sigh before he went to fetch Puck's things that he'd left behind. Not thinking about the fact that Puck's truck had made it back to Lima but his purchases hadn't.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, they make my world go round.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_My apologies for the delay of this chapter, I had a block, which didn't last very long and then the connection between my brain and my hands was choppy at best and nothing wanted to be written. But I pecked and didn't give up, save for the few days where all I did was read and watch NCIS, but I was resting then. Anyway here is the newest chapter, unfortunately I had to up the rating to M, if you hadn't already noticed. The boys wouldn't have it any other way._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review on your way out!_

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

Kurt lay on his stomach as he stared intently at the kitten that was perched on his pillow. Puck stared back.

Giles had given Kurt and Sam the things that Puck had bought on his trip to Cleveland and the trio had made a silent trip back to Lima. Well silent in that Sam had read aloud from the book that Giles had given Kurt.

Kurt suddenly let out a frustrated growl as he flopped onto his back.

'This is SO not working,' he pouted sullenly.

_Maybe we're trying too hard._

'Maybe we're trying too hard,' Kurt offered with a sigh.

_You've had a long day, maybe you should sleep?_

Kurt suddenly hung off the edge of the bed, rummaging around under his bed, before pulling open his bedside drawer.

He settled back in front of Puck. 'Don't move,' he commanded, before he began to sketch the kitten. Puck started to strike absurd and adorable poses for Kurt, getting a soft laugh from the artist.

Several hours later, Burt found the pair asleep. Kurt still clutching one of his pencils as Puck was sprawled across some of the sketches. Chuckling at some of the pictures Kurt had drawn; Burt quietly picked them up and set everything on Kurt's desk.

Kurt moaned and rolled onto his side, pulling a limp Puck into his arm, sort of like he was cuddling a stuffed toy. The cat simply rumbled softly and shifted to make himself a little more comfortable.

Burt smiled softly as he covered the pair with the comforter. He bent and kissed Kurt's forehead, causing Kurt to grumble before Burt ruffled Puck's fur softly.

When he took a step back, he noticed that there was a faint glow coming from both the kitten and the teen. Burt knew he should probably be worried about his son waking up with another boy but he wasn't completely sure that what was going to happen was actually going to happen.

o.O

Kurt had never been one to linger in bed once he woke. He would be alert and, well, awake as soon his alarm would go off, no matter if it was an early weekday he had to be at school or a lazy weekend where he could get up later and linger in bed.

This morning, however, it took him several minutes to recognize the noise coming from his alarm clock was music. It also took him a while to realise that he was wrapped in someone's arms and not just tangled in his blankets.

He knew this feeling.

He relished this feeling.

He moaned softly a strong arm tightened around him and a half hard erection pressed into him; he grinned to himself as he wiggled, causing his bed-mate to moan and thrust into him.

'I really hope you don't have ears and a tail.'

A deep chuckle vibrated through him. 'I think you should check, just to be sure.'

Kurt rolled over in Puck's arms, and grinned. 'You know, I've always had a thing for cat ears.'

'Okay. Seriously?' Puck blurted as he reached up to touch them, only to find his own human ears. He glared at Kurt before he launched an attack with quick fingers, finding all of Kurt's ticklish spots.

'Stop!' Kurt squealed as tried to shove Puck away, but the bigger teen wasn't going anywhere. When Puck didn't let up on his attack, Kurt squirmed under him and tried to wiggle free. He moaned as his half hard cock brushed against Puck's.

Both of them froze, as they stared at the other. Kurt couldn't stop his rocking hips, and then suddenly Puck wrapped one of Kurt's legs around his waist as he rocked against Kurt, somehow freeing Kurt from his cloth prison.

Kurt pulled Puck down for a heated kiss, and suddenly, much sooner than either of them expected, Kurt was calling Puck's name as Puck bit into the flesh of Kurt's shoulder.

'Wow,' Puck wasn't really sure how he could express that rubbing off with Kurt had given him the best orgasm ever.

'Articulate,' Kurt teased, rubbing against Puck again.

'You are amazing,' Puck breathed, as he pulled Kurt up and into the bathroom.

'You bit me!' Kurt blurted when he finally got to see himself in the mirror. A bright red mark on his shoulder glared at him from the mirror as he ran his finger over it.

'I'm sorry, I didn't think,' Puck replied, running his hand over the mark, before placing a soft kiss to it.

Kurt moaned softly, 'I think I like it.'

Puck's eyes widened in surprise, 'really?' he blurted.

Kurt turned to Puck and kissed him softly. 'Really,' he nodded. 'Makes me feel like I belong,' he mumbled as he avoided Puck's gaze, his cheeks and ears going red.

Puck closed his eyes as he pulled Kurt tight against his chest, 'you do belong.' _To me, to the club, to Mercedes and Brittany and Rachel and Sam and Blaine and your Dad and Carole and all of the others that would go to bat for you._

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

'You almost done Kurt?' Burt asked through the door.

'Just about to get in the shower, Dad,' Kurt called back.

'Is Puck in there with you? I don't see him sprawled on your bed.'

Puck, not Loki, but Puck.

Kurt closed his eyes, he had promised his dad to always be honest with him, 'Yeah, Dad. He is.'

Puck could see Burt as he gave a resigned sigh and closed his eyes, his forehead resting on the door. 'Be smart, kid. We'll talk about this later.'

'Of course, Mr. Hummel,' Puck replied for Kurt. 'But I'd like to talk to Kurt about it first, if that's alright?' it wasn't really a question. 'We haven't really had a chance,' he added almost as an afterthought.

'I do own a shot gun.' Burt stated before he headed back to the kitchen.

Puck turned wide eyes to Kurt, who simply shrugged as he turned on the shower, 'two actually.'

Kurt shrieked when he was hoisted off his feet and shoved into the suddenly ice cold water.

'You bastard!' was suddenly followed by an indignant yelp/screech, he would later deny, as Puck was hauled into the cold with surprising strength.

Banging on the door had them adjusting the water and quickly scrubbing down.

Finn scowled at them as they appeared in the kitchen, Kurt dressed impeccably, while Puck was wearing a pair of old sweats and a Blue Oyster Cult t-shirt that was snug in all the right places.

Kurt had to remind himself to not stare.

A throat clearing brought him out of his daydream. He blushed as his dad gave him a pointed glare and Puck tried to hide his smirk, only to have that glare turned on him.

'I'm not going to pretend you boys aren't going to do…' Burt shifted uneasily, 'things. I know you will, I just ask that you be responsible and safe. Use slick and condoms,' both Hummel men went bright red, not that Puck didn't of course, but well no one had to know. 'Preparation is key and lots of slick, at least that's what Carole said. I know you want to be alone when you do, but I'd rather you did it here, where you're safe and not in the back of the truck or some cheap motel. Kurt's room is soundproof.' He finished rather awkwardly.

'Dad?' Kurt began, wanting to know where this change of heart came from.

'It wasn't fair of me, to buy Finn a box of condoms and telling him to be safe, while I told you, you had to wait till you were forty.'

'Dad, I understand,' Kurt protested.

'No, I don't think you do,' Burt interrupted, cupping his son's face softly. 'Finn is- was one the guys. I never had to change his diaper or read him a bed time story, or hold him while he cried for his mother when he was sick. You are my baby boy, Kurt and as much as I've watched you grow into a strong young man, sometimes I look at you and all I see is a scared eight year old who can't watch E.T. but absolutely loves Tremors. A ten year old who would read anything he could get his hands on, but would drop anything for Pokemon. You are my son and you're growing up, seemingly without me, and that scares the hell out of me.'

'Dad,' Kurt gave an aborted sob as his dad pulled him into his arms. Puck stared at anything except for the pair, wishing not for the first time that his own old man hadn't walked out on him.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed his shirt and hauled him into the embrace. 'You are a part of this family now too.' Burt's rough growl almost had Puck in tears; which he blamed fully on the touching scene he had just witnessed and not on the fact that he felt more welcome here than in his own home.

Of course that's when Finn decided to suddenly launch himself at Puck wearing nothing more than a towel, and still wet from his shower.

'Puck, what the hell are you doing here? Where the hell you been?' he blurted hugging the startled teen.

Instead of replying, Puck hauled back and decked Finn, sending the taller teen sprawling to the floor, giving everyone an unwanted view as his towel fell open.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully now that I've gotten passed this chapter the rest shall be easier. Reviews feed my soul, and help survive long days at work!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

Several things happened all at once.

Kurt gave a horrified shriek that only the neighbourhood dogs could hear as he spun around.

Burt gave a half laugh, half growl thing as turned away and covered Kurt's eyes.

Puck started yelling at Finn, who started yelling at Puck, neither boy noticing or caring that Finn was currently naked, and that blood was running from his nose.

Carole suddenly appeared and howled with laughter as she watched the pair fight, Puck bristled and hissing like an angry cat and Finn sprawled on the floor, growling like a dog.

Neither of the angry teens noticed her, but Burt and Kurt turned to her, worried about her mental health.

Finn was now wrapping the towel around his waist, 'maybe if you hadn't of gotten my girlfriend pregnant!' he began.

'You dropped me long before I slept with Quinn!' Puck shouted back, causing everyone to go quiet. 'Why do you think I slept with her in the first place?' he admitted quietly and Kurt moved closer to him, sliding his smaller hand into Puck's.

'Because you're a slut who'll sleep with anything that stays still long enough,' Finn sneered, as he glared at Kurt, who only moved closer to Puck.

'Don't you even dare!' Puck snarled, 'Kurt is a bigger man than you ever could hope to be,' he stated as he gave Finn's crotch a condescending look.

'When did you catch fag?'

'That's enough!' Carole bellowed angrily, startling everyone, including Burt, who was seething beside her. 'I don't know what the hell your problem is Finn, but it ends now. Otherwise, you will find yourself at Dalton with absolutely no privileges so fast you'll have no idea where your ass is. You will not speak unless you have permission,' she cut him off when he tried to protest. 'I don't know what you're problem is, one moment your acting like a spoiled brat who isn't getting is way, and the next you're an angel, usually when it involves Kurt, who is your brother, whether you like it or not.'

'Carole, it's okay,' Kurt tried, and Puck, Burt and Carole all wanted to protest, it wasn't okay.

'No, Kurt it's not.' She stated, gently cupping his cheek. 'We are family now, and family sticks together. As much as he acts unaffected by you, I know he is,' she was glaring at her son, even as she had her hands on Kurt and Puck's shoulder. They both are, Kurt is your brother, and I thought Puck was too, you've been best friends since you were six, but as soon as you hit high school, you had no time for Noah.

'Yes, sleeping with your girlfriend and getting her pregnant was a jerk move, but Quinn wasn't completely innocent in that either and you seemed to be pretty cozy with her. I also understand why he did it. I don't like that he did, but I understand.' She met Puck's curious eyes with a soft, forgiving smile. 'He just wanted you to see him, to acknowledge him. And also give himself a reason for you not wanting to be friends anymore. And now you're just angry that he's found someone else. Someone who had previously worshipped the ground you walked on.' She gave Kurt an apologetic smile and he nodded in return.

'He made you feel important, and now you don't have that net to fall back on, and you're torn between two girls and when this blows up in your face, because it will, you won't have that net that Kurt, and Noah, gave you.'

Finn stared at his mother in confusion. He's got no idea what she's talking about but a quick glance tells him that Puck, Kurt and Burt seem to know.

He wanted to yell and storm away or throw things, but he didn't do anything. He flinched away when something cold and wet touched his face. His mum is watching him with worried eyes; a wet towel in one hand.

He dropped into a chair behind him, mindful of keeping everything covered and sighed, 'I don't know what to do.'

Carole crouched in front of him, gently dapping at his bloody nose. 'Why don't we clean you up, and you can get dressed; we can all sit down and try to figure everything out.'

Finn looked up and Burt was watching him in concern, even though his hand was on Kurt's shoulder. Carole pulled Finn up to his bedroom before anyone could say anything else.

As soon as Carole and Finn were upstairs, Kurt rounded on Puck.

'I know he's been an ass and everything, but did you have to punch him while he was naked?' he blurted as he smacked Puck's chest.

'He had a towel,' Puck snickered. Burt wisely buried himself in the fridge looking for … something.

'Which he lost!' Kurt blurted, his voice rising by several octaves.

Puck pulled Kurt into his arms just as Burt emerged from the fridge. 'Juice?' he offered a little awkwardly. As comfortable as he as with his son's sexuality he didn't know how ready he was to see his baby boy with a boyfriend.

Carole and Finn, with tampons up his nose, found the three sitting awkwardly around the kitchen table. Carole wondered if the awkwardness had anything to do with how close Kurt and Puck were sitting.

'I'm sorry, Kurt. I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but I am. I just… it's always been me and mom, and I don't know how to be with a brother, or a dad. I mean, there's all the stuff on TV and Puck and his sister fight all the time.'

'Oh hell no! Do not tell me you based your… whatever on my family?' Puck blurted at that revelation, looking completely aghast.

Finn nodded sheepishly.

'Mr. Hummel?' he turned to Burt and waved his hand around the back of his head as he asked, 'would you?'

Burt smacked the back of Finn's head.

'My family is the worst one to try to emulate,' Puck stated. 'My mother is a functioning alcoholic who can't stand to look at me because I look like my father and barely acknowledges my sister, who hates me solely because I'm a boy and I have cooties.'

'Oh.' Burt smacked Finn again, just for good measure.

'You shouldn't try to act a certain way because it's what everyone else is doing. You should be who you want to be. Kurt is your brother, your family now. Family should stick together.'

Kurt gave Puck's hand a squeeze but Puck pulled him to his side.

'I can't promise I won't get mad at you, but I will try to talk to you about it. To all of you,' Finn glanced at everyone gathered in the kitchen.

'That's all that we ask,' Burt replied as Carole gave Finn a soft smile.

'Hey, where's Loki?' Finn asked suddenly as he made a show of looking for the kitten.

Burt and Carole shared a look, as did Kurt and Puck. They all knew that Kurt had told Finn that Puck was Loki. Or that Loki was Puck.

'Right here, dude,' Puck replied, raising his hand slightly.

'I told you that Noah was turned into Loki,' Kurt offered.

Finn burst into loud, boisterous laughter; doubling over with mirth as he laughed so hard he cried.

It was Kurt who thumped him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

'Watch,' he growled as he moved to stand in front of Burt. 'You mind?' Burt simply shook his head.

Kurt placed a hand on his father's chest, over his heart, and the other went to Burt's head. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't chant or start making rhymes; he simply focused on his power and pushed it into Burt, slowly. The blue-ish purple glow started in Kurt's hands, and traveled up his arms as it seemed to leak into Burt.

The whole thing didn't take long and suddenly standing where Burt had been, was rather impressive looking panda bear.

Puck had always thought of Burt as a bear, but he always figured he was more of a grizzly or a polar bear.

Finn could only stare at Kurt and the bear as his mother squealed (which she would later totally deny having done) in delight as she _snuggled_ with the bear.

* * *

><p><em>As always, let me know what you think! <em>


	17. Chapter 17

_I have no idea why this took so long to get out, I blame life and work and shiny things... I hope you are all still interested and that you enjoy this chapter. I promise the next chapter won't take as long._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

Puck caught Kurt as he fell away from his father and Burt turned back into himself, Carole still snuggled against him.

Finn just stared at the scene.

'At least I kept my clothes,' he snickered. Puck glared at him weakly.

Carole gave a soft laugh; even if she looked a little disappointed that she'd lost her snuggle bear.

'Don't worry Carole. With a little practice I'll be able to keep him as a bear longer,' Kurt offered as he gave her a tired smile; she beamed at him.

'That was so cool!' Finn blurted, sounding like an excited 5 year old. 'Do it again!' he demanded eagerly.

'Dude, he can hardly stand!' Puck glared at Finn, as he handed Kurt a glass of water.

'Don't make me turn you into something unpleasant,' Kurt practically growled at Finn.

'But I just… I didn't… that was,' Finn babbled, not really sure why Kurt was angry.

Kurt sighed, 'Finn, I can only do so much right now because I've only just gotten back in touch with my magic.'

'Oh.' Finn looked mildly disappointed, 'so does that mean you can't turn me into an animal right now?'

Puck grabbed Kurt around the middle as the smaller teen launched himself at Finn, who stumbled back in shock.

'Dude, you're going to hurt yourself,' Puck stated in concern, turning his scowl to Kurt.

'I'm gonna hurt him first,' Kurt retorted.

'Why are you so moody?' Finn asked, looking mildly perturbed. Carole and Burt stepped away from the boys.

'Moody?' Kurt arched an eyebrow. 'I am physically and magically exhausted. I changed my father into a friggin' panda bear after not using my magic for nine years. I can barely stand right now and you want me to turn you into an animal.'

'But in Harry Potter the magic user people don't get drained when they use one spell,' Finn insisted.

'In Harry Potter, they have wands and teachers!' Kurt blurted, as he tried to stumble away from Puck and Finn. 'I don't have a focus. I was young when I lost my magic and it was barely strong enough to float a pencil. I've only recently got it back, and it's about a hundred times stronger than it used to be, but I don't know how to use it, how to harness it yet.'

'But…' he trailed off, waving a hand at Burt, who was doing his best to stay out of the fight.

'But what Finn? I changed my dad? Yeah, I did, but I shouldn't have. Don't make turn you into something unpleasant,' he stated, cutting off Finn's response.

'Why don't you take a nap, Kurt? I'll take Noah to the police station, prove that he isn't missing anymore,' Carole offered, before turning to Finn. 'You can finish getting ready for school; I'll give you a ride in.'

'Why do I have to go to school, but they don't?' he pouted as he slouched his way up the stairs.

'Well, Finn,' Carole started, and Finn knew he'd asked a stupid question that he already knew the answer to. 'Have you been missing for almost 2 weeks?'

'I'll turn him into a flea, a harmless, little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself,' Kurt was mumbling as Puck tried not to laugh as he helped him to his room.

'No,' Finn replied, looking at his feet.

'Have you just recently come into magic, only to use a great deal of it to prove its existence to your doubting brother?'

'And when it arrives... I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say!' Kurt was laughing maniacally as Puck pushed him into his room, causing Finn to edge up the stairs away from the pair.

'I'll go,' he blurted. 'I'll get homework for Puck and Kurt.'

'Good boy,' Carole offered with a grin as she pet his hair.

Finn gave his mother a weak glare, before he headed up the stairs, glad that he couldn't hear or see what the pair was doing. However, ten minutes later, when he returned to the kitchen Puck was leaning against the counter with a bowl of cereal.

'How's Kurt?' Finn asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

'Asleep,' Puck replied, eyeing Finn with caution.

'We should go,' Carole announced. 'You're late already.'

Puck emptied out his bowl and stuck it in the dishwasher before he followed Carole out, omitting Burt's good bye kiss.

**=^.^=**

Kurt stumbled up the stairs a few hours later rumpled and confused. Burt grinned as he watched his son as he hit the water button on the coffee machine before blindly reaching for a tea bag and cup.

A few minutes later Kurt breathed in whatever flavour he'd grabbed.

'How are you feeling, Scout?' Burt asked; glad to have a reason to abandon the crossword puzzle.

'Better,' Kurt replied, pulling the crossword from Burt, 'still kind of tired though.'

Burt ran a hand through Kurt's hair. He was a testament to how tired he was, and how dishevelled it already was, that he let his dad ruffle his hair.

'HeyeyHeyHHHHdo,' Carole appeared in the doorway with a disgruntled looking Puck.

Puck immediately went to Kurt, kissing him chastely as Carole distracted Burt for them.

'I know what you did there,' Burt stated scowling at a grinning Carole.

'Puck's had a bad morning, let them have their PDA's,' she insisted, kissing him again.

'The cops in this town are stupid. They weren't even looking for me and they hadn't even called my mother, or my Nana. Ma didn't even know I was missing.'

'Hey, I knew you were missing.' Kurt stated softly as he pushed Puck against the fridge.

Puck sighed, 'I know, but she's family, you're an acquaintance, you were an acquaintance that I wanted to get to know better. I still want to know you better, I do know you better, and you're more than an acquaintance but she's my Ma...' he trailed off, not looking at Kurt; or Carole or Burt.

'Have I told you, you're cute when you babble?' Kurt asked, his lips twitching.

'Not lately,' Puck replied, pulling Kurt into his arms.

'I don't know why your mother didn't notice you missing; maybe it had something to do with your Nana's spell,' Kurt offered.

'That conniving, manipulative, old lady,' he grumbled angrily, before Kurt pressed himself against the bigger teen and kissed him hungrily and too graphically for Burt. Before he could stop them, Carole stopped him, pulling him from the kitchen.

'Let them be Panda Bear,' she chastised.

Burt glanced at the pair and found Puck buried in Kurt's neck as Kurt rubbed his back gently, talking too softly for Burt to hear.

He decided right then, that he would go find out why his mother hadn't noticed that he was missing.

* * *

><p><em>Please forgive and leave a review? *pouts and bats big teary anime eyes*<em>


End file.
